I Didn't Write My Life so Im Screwed Over
by CursedWithALife
Summary: We don't create out futures. Some omniscient dude up there does. Or at least that's what religion says. I'm not so sure anymore. One thing's for sure. He messed with me, and so I'm here. Oc!insert, reincarnation
1. Chapter 1

Another reincarnation fic. Yeah. I tried my best to be original with this one, but that's hard because influence really gets to a person. Anyway, I don't own khr. If I would, no one would've read it.

Chapter 1

Do you remember the day you were born?

Of course, normally, you don't. But, again, I wasn't exactly on the normal side of the scale, well, I was before, although that changed when I was born. So, I could say I do. It happened on the day that whatever force was keeping me normal decided I would never be ordinary. And it happened on the day my life apparently ended.

So yeah, I was born.

The feeling of being born was the strangest feeling I ever felt. I was floating in darkness, with nothing around me, but black black black. I heard sounds but they were distant that I could barely make them out. Then one day, when you're all thinking like 'hey, it's another day of black,' life decides to screw with you and spit you out.

Being born definitely had nothing to do with passing through the whole reproductive tract whatsoever. It was more like traveling through time, where you see lots of colors pass through you as if you're in a fast roller coaster. At the first minute, It felt like I was going up, up, that I concluded I was going to heaven. then, at the next second, I found myself falling down, as if I was traveling the speed of light. I was screaming, as loud as I could.

Then, lastly, the ride stops without warning and you're left screaming while met with fresh air. So babies don't cry after being born. It's just that it was as if you've been through hell and back.

This was my first few seconds into the world. The light blinded me for a couple of seconds, but I could make out voices. There were lots of them, and I felt myself lifted up by a pair of arms. When vision came to me, I noticed that I was in a huge white room, filled with men and women in white. It didn't take long for me to know where I was. A hospital.

I moved, trying to control my body, only to fail and realize that I didn't exactly know which limb was which. I found myself lying limply in someone's arms as I tried so hard to move, only to end up squirming.

I heard the person holding me chuckle and say. "She is an active child, Mr. Cavallone."

There was silence, as if the comment was simply brushed off. I looked to see who he was talking to, only to see a man with black hair and annoyed eyes.

"Whatever. Just get this over with." The guy, Mr. Cavallone said, heading out of the room.

A woman sighed. I looked at her. She had blonde hair and kind, brown eyes. I noticed her hair curled perfectly at the edge. It was so tempting to touch.

"Well, I could name her at least." She muttered, trying to sound at least happy. Whoever was carrying me handed me to her.

"I hope we have a great time together," she started, pausing as she began to think. She mumbled a few names here and there, Sophia, Diane, and finally reached one she liked. "Caia."

Her eyes turned resolute, and declared with a smile. "We're going to call her Caia."

That was how my life began. I found myself named as Caia, with a mother who looked super nice. I had a nagging suspicion that my father was the rude guy from earlier, so it probably makes me a Cavallone.

Caia Cavallone.

It wasn't that bad of a name.

Everything would have been perfectly fine, if it wasn't for the fact that as far as my general knowledge of the world goes, babies aren't meant to have thought processes as advanced as mine. I knew way too much, and understood tons of things, but I couldn't remember where I learned them.

I also seem to understand what everyone was saying, even if I was stuck in nowhere for a long time.

All I knew then was that I was born, safe and soundly. I was completely overwhelmed at the fact and totally content to leave it at that.

That feeling didn't exactly last long.

I had my first dream not long after that when I was dozing off, exhausted from my birth. I found myself in a wooden room filled with books that had no titles at all. There was a lone desk by a window, and only a candle lit the room. There was no door. I was trapped inside.

In the dream, I wasn't alone.

"I guess if you're here, that must mean you managed to get out to the world safely at least, right kid?" A voice asked. It came from behind the desk, a faceless shadow.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

I just knew he looked at me questioningly. "So you lost your memories in the process. Wonderful." The sarcasm was obvious.

"Memories?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you get it kid? You're not from here. Ever heard about babies having essential knowledge to know not to say 'Dabu' and those crap?"

"Then where am I from?"

"That's for you to remember." He replied. "But just as a hint, you died."

Talk about being honest. This guy didn't hold his tongue back. What he said worked however. I had a splitting headache, memories and images flooding my brain as I remembered my past life. I could see a school, a house and a hospital the same as I was in. I remember seeing blood. I remember dying.

I woke up again after awhile, only to see myself on the floor.

"Well, have your memories back where it should be?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. It's in my stupid brain." I mumbled.

This time, it was his turn to be confused. "That's it? No 'what about this, what about that?"

"You said it yourself didn't you? I died. Whatever happens to them is none of my concern now. Besides. The people I know are strong enough to get by. They'll move on and continue to live their lives. They would've expected me to haunt them, although I can't since I'm stuck here, wherever this place is."

"You are weird. I can start to see why you of all souls were brought here." He muttered.

"So, I wasn't meant to end up here was I?"

He gave a low chuckle. "And sharp too. Makes you perfect for the job."

"First you tell me crap that I died, then you hint that I'm sort of a chosen one. Then, you go talking about a job? Would you mid if I ask what the fudge is going on?"

He laughed and I could make out his age. He wasn't that old, maybe around twenty or so.

"Straight to the point, a good and bad trait in one, kid."

"Yes. Whatever. So?"

I could practically feel him roll his eyes. "Does Cavallone ring a bell?"

"Cavallone? You mean one of those dudes in the anime I loved when I was..." I stopped dead in my tracks remembering something important.

"Holy crap. I'm a Cavallone?!" I shouted in surprise.

He merely shrugged, and I began pointing out the obvious. "But there is no Caia Cavallone." I said.

"In the parallel world of that story. In this world, though, your presence is required or this world would end in chaos. You are going to be the key in this story, setting events the way they are meant to go. If you fail, the world would end in shambles. If you succeed, then everything would go the way you know it."

I raised an eyebrow. "So basically, you're trying to tell me that I'm responsible for the fate of the universe?"

"Well if it isn't obvious." He mumbled.

"Sarcastic bastard." I told him.

"Either way, your time here is up. You're bound to wake up soon." He explained as everything began to to turn blurry.

"Oi! Mr. Voice! What the hell do I do?" I called out, and the last thing I heard was a vague reply.

"Isn't that obvious enough? Just live!"

That was how my new life started. I was born like any other kid. But along with it came a twist, I was actually long dead, but I was brought back to life in an anime to

keep the world in line.

Fuck. Thinking of it made my head hurt.

And so, this began my complicated life that I didn't write so I'm screwed over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself in a storage room, still an infant, and still unable to move.

My conversation with the mysterious guy was still clear in my head, but my memories of my past life were slipping away. I couldn't remember my past name anymore.

So I started to call myself Caia.

Being an infant was severely annoying. I was too small, weak and fragile that it scared me to even try forcing myself to move. I mean, come on, dying of a disease was stupid and anticlimactic enough.

Dying of a broken neck? Dude doesn't want to take the risk.

So I found myself lying down with nothing to do but stare at the wooden ceiling above. A perfect start to a life.

It was hours later when i met my supposed mother in this life for the second time. It was an awkward meeting, honestly.

I was thinking about how I could lead an army of one year olds someday and take over the Vongola. I was thinking of using dirty diapers and rattles as weapons, and they would hesitate shooting because we're infants. That would definitely give Reborn a run for his money. I chuckled evilly to myself, exactly as she came in. I then pretended to cry, which sounded oddly like,

"Muhahaha... Hwaaaah!"

Because honestly, babies chuckling evilly would be a pre indication of the Armageddon.

Sadly, she thought that I was hungry. And what go babies eat? Yeah. Mom's Milk. So I'll skip that part. Please.

After the torture, I found out that my mother's name was Argia. I didn't even need proof to know she was my mom. She talked to me a lot, but most of it were cooes trying to make me say Mama.

How'd I know? She used the word every time she could. It was even worse than Colonello and his koras.

"Hello, Caia. I'm mama Argia. Mama has yellow hair, see? Do you like Mama's hair? Mama's gonna take you to mama's garden when you're as big an strong as mama so that mama and you could have fun, do you like mana's idea? Mama wants Caia's first word to be mama because hearing mama's daughter say mama would make mama so happy it would make mama so proud. Does Caia like mama to be happy?"

I bobbed my head in annoyance but she thought it was a yes, and squealed at how smart I was, and more stuff about mama this and mama that.

By the time the conversation ended, I developed a new fear, mamaphobia, the fear of mamas saying mama everywhere.

I wanted to shout at her to shut up, when my rude thought was cut off by the creaking sound of the opening door.

"Mom?" A blonde peaked in, probably not much older than six.

Argia smiled fondly at him, motioning at the boy to come over. "Come and talk to your little sister, Dino."

The boy, who I now know as Dino, the Cavallone boss in the further future, looked at her confused. "I have a little sister?"

Argia nodded, and showed me to the kid. Damn was he cute. His chocolate orbs were large and they were staring at me with pure innocence. Even his voice was squeakily cute.

"She's so small!" He stated the obvious. I deadpanned. I was a baby for a reason. He then looked at Argia. "Why has your tummy grown small again?"

He was so freaking cute I would've glomped him if I wasn't a one month old brat.

"All babies are small, Dino. And they come from their mommy's tummy."

Dino nodded in understanding. "Oh. Then, what's her name."

"She's Caia." Argia replied.

Dino held out his index finger. "Hi Caia. I'm Dino... Brother... Fratello... I'm nii-chan, Dino- nii."

I blabbered more baby talk, holding the index finger held out to me.

Dino smiled, so brightly it can outmatch even Kyoko's.

This was the start of my life with the Cavallone

. *********************

I was three months old when I could finally crawl around enough, without breaking my fragile baby bones. The storage room I was in was full of books, so I had enough material to entertain myself.

So, I grew up in a storage room. It was confusing as hell at first, but being left in a room full of records, it didn't take me long to find out. And no, I wasn't an illegitimate child or anything that dramatic like in those soap operas Argia watches.

It was because I was a girl.

The current Cavallone boss, Dario, wanted another son to inherit the Cavallone, since Dino was a wimp more than half of the time. He pushed on my brother too much, but Dino just doesn't show results. So he gave up, and decided he just wanted a new child.

That was two years ago. Two years later, after lots of science, he had another kid_his last kid_ since the man was around fifty or so. Dario wanted a man to inherit the famiglia, because women weren't exactly known as bosses.

Then came the tragic mess:Me.

That's why Dario hates me to the core.

I hated the guy too, honestly. He was mean to Argia, treating her more of a slave, and even harder on Dino, who tries so earnestly to make a father who only sees him as a heir, content and happy. Dino would come to the storage room upset at times and cry thinking I wouldn't understand him. Sometimes, he would complain to me about how hard being mafia was. I could only reply in stupid baby sounds.

One morning, he had come to the room with a red cheek, saying "Father slapped me because I'm not smart enough," as if it was a normal occurrence. I wouldn't have complained if it was a tutor or something but Dario was related to us by blood.

I therefore concluded I hated him.

When I turned seven months old, I could finally speak like a normal person, except of course, with the voice of an infant. I also started walking around the same time.

Dino was the first to see me standing up, when he dropped by unexpectedly after one of his lessons. I casually greeted him with a "oh, hi Dino-nii", to which he responded with a jawdrop.

The kid ran off calling Argia, who was more than surprised to see me on my feet. I greeted her too, a little unclear since my tongue was still struggling with words.

"Hi Argia." I had decided not to call her mom. It just felt wrong. I couldn't see her as my mother when in another world out there, I had one who I probably hurt by leaving too soon.

She was also in shock, mumbling a soft "how."

"It's easy." I told her, "I'm just supercalifregalisticexpialidocious."

"What?" Dino asked with confused eyes. I rolled my eyes at the seven year old.

"I'm a genius, Nii-chan."

They stopped treating me like I was an infant after that, although I technically was.

For the next three months, I spent most of my days with Dino. It became common knowledge between the two of us that I was the smarter kid between us two.

He had come to me a few times after class, asking for help about simple stuff like multiplication, division and the like. I sometimes answered his assignments for him.

"Caia, isn't cheating bad?" He asked me once.

"I don't know. Is it?" I answered bluntly.

"Well, yeah, because mom said that we should always be honest, so we don't end up in a mess." He replied.

"Will being honest to a group of assassins save your sorry ass?"

Dino was silent.

"I thought so." I finished.

I was a bit hard on my brother most of the time, but that's because he's too innocent and trusting to even survive on his own. He believed in values, even though he was fully aware that the mafia weren't a group of men in rainbow suits riding in unicorns to the sunset together while singing a happy song.

I had told Argia about it since Dino just believes everything she says, but she told me that everything was going to be fine because Dino was well protected by the Cavallone famiglia. I listened to her, since I've been here shorter than everyone.

Until Dino got kidnapped under the nose of said capable men.

My brother was on his way home, when he met this man in black who told him he was working for Cavallone, and that he was a new recruit. My ever trusting brother didn't even look for a seal that screams I'm Cavallone, or ask him who he was. He just came with him.

That didn't end so well. Dino was gone for one whole week, a ransom on his head. It was my brother's luck that rumors spread of his kidnapping, or Dario wouldn't have bothered saving him at all. He saved his own fucking son just to save his pride.

People saw him afterwards as an honorable man who would put his own son before all the problems he face. The famiglia became more loyal to him too. It was disgusting.

But, our funds went low after that. Dino's ransom wasn't exactly cheap. This led to series of debts for the Cavallone famiglia.

That's what came forth the hiring of Romario. It was Argia who had given him the job, a man who had been of service to the family for more than twenty years. The Romario I was shown was younger than the one I see in Canon, probably only in his mid thirties at this point.

A week spent with me and my brother later, Romario had sworn to protecting Young Master Dino with his entire life, until death, as he put it. The dude took his job seriously too, since he followed Dino even to my beloved storage room.

I told the guy he was paranoid to think that a toddler could kill my brother. He chuckled, saying though that he didn't want to take the chance. I looked at him weird and said.

"So frankly, you're expecting me to kill my brother with my very hazardous rattles, stone hard pacifiers**, **bite him with my sharp gums, and wrestle him with my very strong baby hands?"

"Well, at least I'll be there to protect him if that will ever be the case." He explained.

I smiled. I like this Romario guy. He wouldn't fail my brother, and his loyalty was clearer than the sun. Dino was in safe hands.

"You're a great guy Romario. My brother's safe with you." I told him.

He smiled back, bowing politely. "Thank you, miss."

I grinned at him.

"So you aren't weirded out calling an infant miss?"

Romario gave me a respectful smile. "You are still a heir, after all, and you are Young Master's little sister are you not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just call me Caia?"

"I would be against my respect for this famiglia, Miss."

There was a sparkle in his eyes, saying that it was his way of teasing me.

"Fine." I gave him a smile.

My newly acquired friend smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ne, Romario, have you ever been out of the country?" I asked the butler out of curiosity.

"I have, but the only country I've ever been to would be France."

"I'm going to go out there someday. I want to go around the entire world." I told him, as we sat down on Cavallone garden grass, playing chess.

Romario had easily became my best friend. As much as he wanted to be with my brother twenty four seven, well, Dino had school in the mornings and would come home by lunch. The man had spent mornings loitering the halls for a few days at first, but after we met each other, we realized that we both had nothing better to do and just started hanging out despite the thirty year age difference.

So for the next following mornings, I found myself in the company of my best friend, my brother's ever loyal butler.

"It's a huge world out there, a wild and crazy one." He said, as if trying to warn me. "You could get lost, hurt, or you could fail. Not ideal at all, Miss"

I shrugged back. "I like crazy. I'm not the solitary type just sitting in the peace watching life go past me. I want to live in the moments." Yeah. I like crazy. Although, Romario may appear crazier at the moment, talking to a well versed infant.

"That, or you may have been watching too much anime again, miss."

I laughed. "Maybe."

I discovered the existence of anime in this world when i found access to internet via an old computer, and a desire to search of the common things i typed on google in my old life. Apparently, anime also existed in this world, except for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I silently wondered if my past life was a story too, or if I meant even a little at least to the people who read of me and my sorry excuse of a life.

I then requested Romario, who was more than happy to accept the favor, if he could get his hands on a few anime that we could watch together. One morning, he came home with Code Geass, and I invited him to watch with me.

I'm proud to say it changed Romario's life. It kinda made him younger.

We then watched a few things here and there, Romario never missing a show. Once, Dino had even come home, only to catch me and Romario crying over Clannad in front of the tv screen. His reaction to a crying Romario was priceless, although we made sure that we set the tv to sleep timer by the time Dino comes home after that. Dino would watch the anime with us too, although he couldn't understand what was happening most of the time. That, and he was just starting Japanese.

I learned that language when I was four months old.

So, we came to a silent agreement that with Romario, I watch anime and with my brother, we go out and play. Sadly, I couldn't exactly meet my brother's standards of play. I was eleven months old, technically still a toddler. But I was perfect on hide and seek. Dino hates it though, he can't find me, specially since there are at least one thousand cupboards all over the Cavallone mansion.

The blonde liked studying with me though, he said that I explained stuff easier than the adults. Of course. They treated Dino like he was some college dude or something. How would the seven year old understand?

I also started rebelling against Dario, and I made sure that me being rebel was obvious. Argia had once told me that I was too advanced, that I wasn't suppose to rebel like this until I hit puberty. I told her I was too awesome to wait for puberty. She only sighed.

Argia, even though she was my mother from this world wasn't that close with me. She was more around Dario than she ever was around me ever since I started showing off my unique geniusness to the whole famiglia. I rarely see her, but at least she was nice. Dino cares a lot for her though, and wants her around as long as possible, which isn't much, with all Dario's demands and everything else.

The rest of the Cavallone wasn't that bad, although I wasn't entirely as close with them as i was with Dino and Romario. They simply did their jobs, to protect the famiglia, run the Cavallone casino enough for cash, do odd jobs for families here and there, and try to hold off a few more years before we can finally pay off the debt.

My life was closely limited within the confines of the mansion, and the forest that surrounds it. That didn't mean it was less exciting. It was even more exciting than the last life I had, a life which I found slowly fading away as days pass by.

I couldn't bring myself to remember faces anymore, or what country I was even in. Occasionally, I would see myself there in my dreams, but only for brief moments. It was weird, and i always found myself waking up only to try getting used to the world again, seeing as the world I was in had lesser details and was more cartoony.

"Miss, Dino's bound to arrive any minute from now." Romario informed me, as I lost via checkmate.

"Damn, and I was so close to winning." I muttered. Romario was damn good at chess.

As if on cue, Dino came running out from a limousine that stopped by. He was wearing a tux, which looked worn out from what I could call my brother's clumsiness. There was this one day he came home, stating that he fell down the stairs twenty times. His tux had large holes in them, that it looked like he was eaten by a rabid bear. "Caia! I got an A on my math exam! I got the highest score!" He shouted, waving a sheet of paper in the air.

"I guess teaching you did pay off." I complimented him, the blonde boy beside me smiling like an angel.

"Yeah! All my classmates were surprised. I usually get the lowest score but this time I got the best!"

Romario was grinning watching us. "Of course they should be surprised. It's not easy to drill knowledge into your OLDER brother's head." I mocked Dino who pouted.

"You're unfair. Its all because i wasn't born with all the smartness like you were." He complained.

I laughed, jumping on the kid for his cuteness. "Being the pipsqueak Dino you are, I bet you left it all in Argia so I was left to suck it all in."

He pouted even more. "Then for Christmas, You have to give me all my knowledge back."

I rolled my eyes, changing the subject."Now, Dino. What did I tell you about pouting?"

"That it's unbecoming of a Mafia boss to pout?" He answered.

"Or you will get raped." I added.

"Raped?" My ever-so-innocent blonde brother asked.

"Something you'll know in the future." Romario ushered us inside the house. "So, what does the tiny little masters want for lunch?" The butler asked.

"I'll go for a burger." I told him.

"Spaghetti!" Dino shouted

"Miss, you can't eat a burger yet." Romario argued.

"And when did that stop me?"

My butler best friend could only sigh.

Two months later, I turned one. Dario, had surprisingly held a party, although it was mostly just a show, and an attempt to create new alliances with other new famiglias. Dino was happy to know there'll be lots of nice people going to the mansion.

I told him that none of who were coming is nice.

I met Argia again, since its been a month since the last time I talked to her. She had been in China the whole time, killing off this threat for a bit more cash. She had came back last week, but between all the reporting and other stuff, I guess she didn't exactly have time to see us.

But on the day she saw me, lets just say I look like I was about to kill someone.

"There is no way on earth I'm going to wear that piece of trash." I calmly protested at the Cavallone maids who were showing me a PINK dress with a bright PINK ribbon along with a fancy PINK hat.

"It's just a dress." The head maid sighed, trying to coax me into saying yes.

"I know it's a dress. It's just pink. That's all."

"What's wrong with the color pink?" The poor lady asked.

"It's disgusting and vaguely reminds me of the color of puke."

In exasperation, the old woman merely muttered. "Fine, force her into it."

That's how Argia found me a few minutes later.

Looking like an animal out of the zoo and clawing at the maids with my decently cut nails.

"Caia, what's going on?"

"They're forcing me into a dress!" I shouted in reply narrowly avoiding a hand.

"I can see that. But why on earth would you not wear the beautiful dress I picked out for you?" She asked and I stared at her in disbelief.

"You picked it? It's pink, for heavens sake."

"And what's wrong with pink? Girls your age like it."

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear I'm well past my freaking age."

"That doesn't mean you can struggle out of the maid's grasp like a deranged animal."

"I can. Because I'd rather go naked."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Not a very appealing idea, there are Mafia men outside, after all

"..."

"Well?"

"Fine. I'll wear pink."

The maids' eyes were full of gratitude. And I found out Argia was scarier than I thought she was.

I went to the party in a pink frilly dress, walking around beside Dino, who was holding my hand protectively. There were a lot of people, and the hall was noisy.

Noisy in the annoying way.

I drowned the noise, trying to look around for someone familiar. That's when this huge guy talked to me, well, Dino- since he's the seven year old and all.

"So she's the birthday girl eh?" He said, smiling. I realized he could be no older than fourteen, scrawny and his voice prepubertal.

"I find it odd how people tend to ask that to my brother when the birthday girl they're kindly talking about is simply there." I muttered, surprising the teen.

"Y,you can talk?" He stuttered, somehow reminding me of a certain future boss.

"Well, unless you're deaf-which you're not- I believe you can see that for yourself..." I trailed on. "what's your name?"

"F,Federico."

That took me completely aback. Wasn't that the name of Nono's youngest son?

"Oi! Federico! Enrico's been looking for you everywhere." A boy, around eighteen called out.

'Enrico. He was Nono's oldest son. So this guy must be Massimo then?'

"Fratello, I was just talking to the birthday girl over here."

Massimo noticed me and my brother. "Oh, the birthday girl." He greeted me. "You have a cute sister, kid." He told Dino.

"Honestly, stop talking about me like I'm not here." I complained. Massimo and I went over the whole 'You Can Talk' thing again.

"So basically, she can talk?" Massimo concluded.

"Yes, so suck it up bro, before I hammer it into your head literally." I threatened.

"But, how is that logically possible? It requires experience for a child to talk and..." Federico went on.

"You could say I defy logic." I suggested.

"That's impossible." The youngest argued

"No it's not. Because I'm a genius."

It was around that moment a man around twenty four dropped by, a man known as Enrico.

"Oh. There you are, brats. Father is worried you wandered somewhere far." He scolded.

"So, you must be Enrico..." I greeted.

We stared at each other for long, not really communicating. At last, "You can talk?!"

"Oh I'm so not going through that again." I grumbled.

After I made my brother fully explain to the eldest of my pure, awesome, logic defying geniusness, Enrico was nodding.

"Talking one year olds. The world is really coming to an end." Massimo said.

"It's certainly better than when Federico was at that age and he was all in diapers crying on the floor. I remember that on his first birthday, he puked on his own birthday cake." Enrico elaborated.

Federico whined at them, and they argued, playfully teasing one another. The brothers would have been fun to watch, had I not remembered one crucial fact.

They were gonna die.

My omniscience reminded me of what remained of their bodies in the pictures Reborn showed Tsuna the first day he became his tutor. Back in my own world, I had paid no mind to them, that they were just characters who didn't matter in the story. That, and they had like about thirty seconds of screen time.

But seeing them personally is entirely different. Because here, they weren't just people from a show you love. They were people I knew. And they had lives. People who valued them, and a family beside them.

I knew they were going to die. And I'm not supposed to do anything to stop it, or the rest of the world would be in peril.

Decisions had always been made for the greater good.

I told Dino I wanted to go to bed because the mafia dudes outside were annoying. We bid goodnight to the Vongola heirs, and I watched them as they smiled at Nono, who was younger than I ever saw him. His hair had only started turning white.

Even in the distance, I could see how much he loved his sons.

Never knowing they could be gone the next moment.

When I turned one year old, I realized that my life wouldn't be as comfortable as it appears. Be this the Hitman Reborn World or not, be it an anime, death is inevitable. I'm going to see lots of other people perish before me. I may know who'll die next, but I can't change any of it at all.

The best I can do is to protect the people I know that needs to be there, even if it means that one mistake could be my downfall.

Nobody said that being reincarnated in a comedic anime would be easy, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here's chapter four to the people who's still reading this fic. I don't know. This is kind of like a test run for me, starting to write stuff, although I'd be lying if I said that this is my first time writing one. But in a way, it is, cause this is the first major thing I've actually done. I hope you people would continue to enjoy this story, and I'll end this rant with that

I don't own KHR

Chapter 4

Dino entered first grade a few months after my birthday. I also got myself a new room, since Dario finally decided that it would be bad for his ever growing reputation once people discover that his daughter sleeps in a storage room.

The room, however, was PINK. And EVERYTHING in it... Was PINK.

But at least, I get to sleep in a bed and not a crib with unnecessary bars.

The night before his first grade though, Dino was so anxious. That's how I found him outside my room, about an hour past midnight in pajamas and sleepy eyes.

"Cai... I can't sleep." The kid told me.

"Nii, I'm the one year old here, not you. If anything, that should be my line." I told him.

Dino tried to glare, but he was too sleepy he can't even keep his eyes open.

" I can't see your problem here Nii-chan. You look sleepy enough. Why can't you still sleep?"

"I don't want to go to first grade tomorrow."

"Well, that's life. There are lots of things you don't want to do, but can't not do."

He nodded, half asleep. I sighed.

"Fine. Come in. But you're sleeping on the couch."

Dino happily came in, heading straight for the tiny couch.

When we were finally settled, he asked again.

"Will first grade be fun?"

"I don't know. It's practically the same as kindergarten. Just that it's harder."

Dino groaned. "Kindergarten is hard."

"Then think of something harder."

"Like mut..mul...muplitying?"

"Multiplying." I corrected him. "Yeah. Something like that."

He was silent for awhile.

"Will the other kids be nice?"

I couldn't answer his question. He was going to a Mafia school after all. A school of future gang leaders, criminals and drug dealers. How am I supposed to know if they'll be nice?

"Maybe."

Dino then sat up. "Do you think I can do it?"

I rolled my eyes at him in the dark. "Dino-nii, it's just first grade. Going to a class full of kids your age won't kill you. If you fail, then do your best to make up to it. There'll still be second grade, then third grade, then fourth. Then fifth. What's so scary about that?"

Dino was silent for awhile. Then I saw him shook his head.

"You're right. I'm just scaring myself."

I smiled at him.

"Night, Dino-nii."

He replied in a tired voice. "Goodnight."

I never noticed Dino rising up to sleep beside me instead. Romario found us like that the next morning, and took a picture of us. Dino was laughing the whole time I was forcing Romario to delete it to save my awesomeness and pride.

He wouldn't though, even when I assaulted him with my plushies.

Dino did start first grade, leaving me all alone with Romario the whole time. We've finished tons of anime, and we had none much left to watch. So we had nothing to do.

And we were bored.

I told Romario that I wanted to go out and just savor the outside world even for a moment but he wouldn't allow me. He said that it was dangerous and that someone as small as me can get lost outside.

I sighed. I've asked that a lot of times. The answer never changed though.

"Romario, I'm not going to die. I'm a genius." I told him. "Besides, you'd be there, and you're going to protect me."

"I'm just an average butler, Miss. I can't stop bullets nor can I dodge them. The best I can do is fight, and even then, I can't assure your safety."

I told Romario that I felt trapped, that I felt like I was in Shingeki no Kyojin, treated like livestock.

He merely smiled at me apologetically, telling me that it's just how things are, and there's nothing we could do to change that.

"When I grow up, I'm going to prove to you that I'm stronger and way more epic than you think."

I guess Romario really did understand my mentality because he smiled back, and I can see encouragement even if it was vague.

"I'd like to see you try, Miss."

Dino came home that afternoon grinning like a happy little kid. It was a new smile on his face, I noticed, and he seemed somehow more exciting. I greeted him.

"You look twice as happy than usual Dino-nii."

He nodded, giving me an "Un."

"Come on Nii-chan, don't leave me hanging waiting for you to tell me what happened."

He looked at me with pride. "I got myself a friend."

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

He repeated. "I got myself a friend. He said I was cool. He's cool too, and he likes swords."

Likes swords. I had a nagging idea who my brother's new friend was. "What's his name?"

"Squalo. Superbi Squalo."

And I was right.

"What's this Squalo like?"

"He's got silver hair and he likes wearing this black jacket that's too heavy for me to walk in. He's good at fighting and he's got a really loud voice."

"And he wants you for a friend because?"

Dino pouted at me. "He said that I was cool. That I had this u,unique abli,a,ability to trip on thin air. He said that it was something new." My brother stumbled at Squalo's words.

"I guess he's a good friend then." I told him.

"Yeah. And I told him he can come here anytime he wants."

"So you basically told a stranger he can come here. Brilliant. Dario won't be too happy, idiot."

"I know..." He trailed off. "That's why i asked mom instead and she said Yes."

"Nice." I gave him a thumbs up. "You're finally growing brain cells."

He pouted, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks."

Unfortunately, Dario didn't particularly support the childish idea of a friend. That dinner, Dino had been a little to over enthusiastic, and accidentally told the guy.

"I got myself a new friend."

Dario looked slightly interested at my brother's announcement.

"A friend? From what famiglia?"

Dino looked down for a second. "I'm not sure. He never told me. But he was really nice, and strong and smart."

Dario glared at him in annoyance. "You made friends with a child you do not know?!"

"I know him, Dad, I just..."

Dario glared even harder. "You don't know his family at all! How many times have I told you to make friends with people you can use as tools? And yet you never listen! You failure of a-"

Before he can even finish the sentence, he got hit.

By an egg.

A mysterious, flying, now dead but he was such a heroic, broken little egg.

"Oh look. A flying egg. Must be a new species." I casually commented, returning to eating my meal.

Dino looked at me in shock. "Why'd you do that?"

I didn't look at him. "I didn't do anything. The egg flew by itself."

I made my voice louder, directing it at Dario. "To hit idiots who dare bully Dino-nii."

I shrugged, adding. "Must have been nii-chan's admirer or something."

Dario shutted up. At least the bastard had enough common sense or more eggs shall be sacrificed in battle.

"Cai, that's wrong." He told me after dinner, earning him a light smack on the head.

"What? Ask the egg. He flew at Dario's face by himself. I had nothing to do with it."

Dino-nii raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you know that it wanted o protect me?"

I gave him a blank look. "I speak the egg language."

He then chuckled and whispered as soft and as childishly as a seven year old could. "Thanks anyway."

I smiled. "You owe me your ass. And an ice cream."

Squalo came to visit us that Saturday. The silver haired swordsman I only ever saw as a twenty year old grown man was in front of me, small and seven years old. His face lit up when he saw my brother, running towards him.

"Dino!" He greeted and the blonde gave him a wave.

"This is our mansion Squalo." Dino said. i was standing behind him, wearing a Shingeki no Kyojin cosplay.

"Who's that?" He asked Dino

"I'm Eren Jaeger."

The silver haired boy looked surprised for a second, but hid it out of respect. Squalo kneeled down to my height. "So... You're a boy?"

I was silent for awhile. "Never mind. Call me Mikasa Ackerman then."

"So you're Mikasa Ackerman?" He asked.

"Do you normally repeat everything someone tells you?"

"No.."

"Then I'm Lance Corporal Rivaille"

Squalo looked at Dino giving him a 'who's the kid' look.

Dino sighed. "She's my sister. She's a year old."

"Do one year olds talk?"

"No. No they don't." I answered

Squalo looked even more confused. "Then why do you?"

I grinned. "I'm a genius."

Dino rolled his eyes, and Squalo looked even more confused.

The boys were greeted kindly by Romario, who served the both of them luxurious tea. The two had been talking about this latest cartoon for kids I never watch, so me and our ever loyal butler could only stare at them with no interest at all.

"I don't see what's awesome with a bunch of robots killing each other." I pitched in.

The two kids glared at me. "Girls.." Then they rolled their eyes.

I rolled my eyes too. "Seven year olds."

Either way, Squalo and Dino did become good friends. It was nice to see my brother not struggling with a book way past his level, but laughing with someone his own age.

Even if they were making a mess.

I sighed for the umpteenth time as they managed to splatter paint once more against the carpet. They were all into this project of creating robots with milk cartons.

I was forced to join in, but mine ended up more or less deformed without a right arm and a fractured skull. I passed it off saying my robot is a model returning from a battle victorious although brutally murdered.

The pair accepted it nonetheless.

"Ne, Squalo, what're you making?" Dino asked, looking curiously at the straw Squalo was working with.

"It's a laser sword! So he can cut into pieces all of his enemies!" The silver haired boy replied, with the undying passion he held for swords. the boy looked up. "What about you? Why is yours so big?"

Dino grinned proudly. "So he can step on everyone!"

Squalo pouted and smirked challengingly. "I bet my robot can cut yours up."

Dino grinned bravely. "Mine can crush yours in an instant!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Squalo and Dino began making their robots fly around drenching themselves in paint and glue.

By the end of it, Dino's hair was white with paper sticking out and Squalo's was a splatter of all sorts of colors. Their robots lay aside, the two simply laughing as they leaned against the wall.

"You two are definitely a group of idiots." I mocked them.

The two gave each other a short glance, until I, unwarned saw paint flying at me.

"Oh this is so a declaration of war." I threw more paint back at them.

Being a kid again, felt honestly fun.

Even if all the paint and glue was hell to remove afterwards

Romario smiled at me when I told him that.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for those who reviewed last time! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, to answer the questions, I don't think this story is going to change canon as far as I can see it. i guess I just created this story to put pieces of the large puzzle known as the KHR verse together.

I don't own KHR

Chapter 5

Nothing much really happened for the rest of the year. Squalo came and went; Dino started becoming happier, smarter and taller each day.

Then I turned two.

Nothing really special is bound to happen when you're stuck in a mansion twenty four seven. Romario and I stayed friends, since with Dino's school and all; we were both left alone with nothing to entertain ourselves with but anime.

Everyday was more or less peaceful.

But life has more plans for me than just living in a mansion with nothing better to do.

"We're going on vacation." I was left gaping as Dario said those words. Vacation? Really? The next thing I know, the mafia would probably go knocking on the president's door asking for their paychecks.

"We're going to Mafia Land."

My breathing almost stopped. You see, experiencing rebirth does have its perks. You know more than the average person. Omniscient.

So I knew that somewhere out there was a place called mafia land where most Mafiosi tend to spend their vacations. I also knew that somewhere in that island was an arcobaleno. And that someday, the Vongola Decimo would be training there.

Dino was cheering. I was weighing the pros and cons.

Then I stopped doing that because I got lazy and I didn't want to think too much.

We went to an airport the day after that.

"You know, Argia, I don't get it. If I was a civilian, my whole view of this mafia thing would be a bunch of men with mustaches carrying guns and selling drugs all over the place." I told her. "But here I am, an actual part of the mafia, lining up in the airport for something as stupid as a ticket. It just doesn't make sense."

She laughed. "Well that's because there are limitations to being an illegal organization. If we fly a plane that's unidentified, we might be shot down, and that's not exactly a pretty sight. So we travel by ordinary means." She explained.

Honestly. The mafia can summon controllable flames and here they are fearing plane crashes. Very amusing.

Luck, as it seems, was also against me that day.

I mean, I was a few steps behind them. Just a few steps and I got myself lost. How? My ticket fell. So I bent down to pick it up. Then I looked up.

My family was gone.

So I decided that they must've entered one of the two doors nearby.

I went left.

Nobody paid me attention. Hell. No one probably saw me. I was a two year old in the middle of a crowd, deciding that I should trust my intuition and just sit down on an empty seat.

Most even mistook me as the daughter of the man I say beside with, who mistook me as the daughter of the woman across the aisle.

I didn't care much.

An hour later, out of Italian soil, I was screaming at a flight attendant.

"What do you mean this is a plane to Japan?!" I asked him, the poor man no older than thirty, obviously feeling awkward talking to an infant.

"I meant what I said." He said. "This is a plane to Japan."

"How can I be on a plane to Japan when I'm supposed to be off to this vacation island that's somewhere in the pacific?"

"Perhaps you got on the wrong plane, Miss." He stated the obvious.

I groaned. Now I'll never get to see mafia land.

He noticed my disappointed and added. "Well, if it helps, Japan is an island in the pacific too."

I grinned. It was like talking to Romario. The man amused me, somehow. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Francisco, ma'am." He replied. He looked at me, asking me who I was too.

"Hi then. I'm guessing we should start over. I'm Caia Cavallone. I was meant to head to this place called mafia land with my family, and this butler who's technically my best friend. I'm two years old, but I'm a genius so who cares. I'll love anyone who gives me chocolates for the rest of my life."

The people around us did well to hide their reactions to my wonderful introduction as I motioned the flight attendant to sit down and have a chat with me.

He obliged. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Cavallone."

"Same, Francisco."

And for the next few hours, Francisco became my new found friend.

I spent the next week in Tokyo, enjoying the sushi and the Sakura blossoms all over the place. Not once had I contacted Romario or Dino. They were probably dying of worry.

I was too happy to care about my best friend butler dude and brother though.

Japan was a fairly awesome place. I was about to head home when I saw a sign that changed my decision in an instant.

Train to Namimori.

I didn't even think twice. I got myself a ticket, with the thousand of Euros I had with me on my backpack, because Argia said i had this talent to attract trouble and I needed a lot of money to survive. In less than three minutes I was off. Off to the place where the greatest mafia boss of all time would live in the future.

The train ride was unexpectedly cool.

I mean, I was two years old, and I just sat there, completely ignoring the stares people were giving me. Then, this twenty or something year old man came and approached me and asked me where my parents were.

I answered him in fluent Japanese.

"They're in Italy."

He looked speechless. "Then what're you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm going off to Namimori to see a little tuna."

Everyone just stared frozen. I was two years old after all. Plus, two year olds don't normally go to some foreign place to see a tuna.

"A tuna?"

"Yeah. With brown, fluffy hair."

And they'll look at me weird and I'll say.

"Gosh. I'm so awesome they all froze."

I got off the train looking like an average bystander, and a few steps into the foreign land and I knew this place was unique on its own.

No one even cared when I walked down the alleys, despite the fact that I was technically an infant. No one even seemed to NOTICE I was an infant.

That explained how Fon managed to get a license.

Like I was one to talk.

Hungry, I went off looking for Takesushi, the shop of the Yamamoto family. It wasn't that hard to find. A simple Japanese home, with a restaurant underneath.

I was greeted by a black haired man, "Hello Kid." He said, as if it was normal.

"Oh, hi Yamamoto-san." I greeted back. He nodded, urging me to order something. I did. Something I randomly picked, actually, the first thing I saw.

Tsuyoshi asked me if I was a foreigner, and I replied with a nod.

"So, what're you doing in Japan?"

"Me? I'm looking for a tuna with brown fluffy hair." I answered.

"I'm not pretty sure if there's a tuna with hair..." He mumbled. "Oh well, must be a new species!"

Yeah. Definitely oblivious.

Either way, after lunch, I left, thanking Tsuyoshi-san for the food and promising him I'll visit someday.

He had hinted a few times about his son, who was only a few months old. He also gave me a few details about the passing of his wife, which probably was the reason we never saw her in the anime.

I also have him glimpses of my own life, the man finding them amusing.

"There was this one time I pushed my brother down ten flights of stairs." I had said

He surprised me by saying. "Did he survive?"

"Yeah. He fell down on the laundry. He's a lucky guy."

"Then how did your butler friend react to that."

I laughed. "He was contemplating on the idea to commit seppuku right then and there."

To sum it up, I guess the man was just amazing. I knew he was sharper than he let on. There were times when I hinted I was mafia and his eyes would grow narrow, but dismiss it off as pure coincidence. He was not stupid, but stupid at the same time. He's confusing, really.

I walked down the streets trying to look for the Sawada residence, not really looking where I was looking. I hit someone, falling back due to the force, landing on my rear. I was about to cuss when I recognized the woman above me.

"Ara ara, what's a kid like you doing down here on your own?" Sawada Nana. And she was huge, the young Tuna I was looking for not yet out to the world. Nana was still pregnant.

"I'm lost." I replied. "And my parents are in Italy."

She looked at me in worry. Until a smile crawled up her lips. "I know! I can ask my husband to bring you home. He works around the world as a construction worker you see."

I pretended to look happy. "Really? That's so cool! I can go home again!"

I had to bite off the sarcasm. I was in Japan dammit. Why would I go back to Italy of all places?

She held out a hand which I took. "Let's go then."

"Un!"

Nana was an oblivious person. You might as well be in the middle of a war and she still won't pay attention to you with all the guns, bombs and tanks. But that doesn't mean she never worries. While I was talking to Nana, I found out about that.

"Nice lady," I had called her politely. "Is your baby a girl, or a boy?"

"He's going to be a brave, big, boy someday." She said.

"Can I touch him?"

"But he rarely ever moves." Nana explained. "He's alive, I can feel that, but it's almost like he's shying out of the world. It's like..."

Her face turned to pure worry. It was really odd. It was the same face she made, when Tsuna and everyone else kept on disappearing to go to the future. I didn't like it. I didn't like seeing one of the kindest people on earth covered in worry.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." I told her, tugging on her skirt. "I'm sure he just wants to surprise everyone when he goes out."

She smiled at the realization. "Aww, what a smart baby boy."

She looked at me all of a sudden. "What's your name?" Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself.

"Caia. I'm Caia." She smiled brightly as she repeated my name.

Nana looked better with a smile.

She brought me to their simple Japanese home, which to my surprise didn't really change much in canon. The walls were the same; the tree in the backyard was there, as well as the dining table that fit eight people.

She welcomed me in, introducing me to a surprised Iemitsu.

"Nana, who's the kid?" He asked.

"Oh! I bumped into her on the way home. She said she was lost." Nana explained with her bright smile.

"Then why not tell me where she lives so I can take her home?" He offered.

"Of course dear. I promised her you would bring her home!" She exclaimed. "She lives in Italy."

Iemitsu tried to stop his jawdrop. "B,but.." He stammered.

"Well, you work around the world and everything right? So I thought you could bring her home... We wouldn't want to let her down...do we?"

Hahaha. Your lie backfired on you, Iemitsu!

Either way, the blonde nodded, obliging to his wife's request. "I'll bring her home. After our son is born."

"It's better than never, right Caia-chan?"

I nodded, acting like the kid I was. "Yeah!"

Nana then left the two of us together, off to prepare dinner.

"Hi Iemitsu-san!" I greeted the man.

He glared at me, eyes narrowing down to suspicion.

"Who are you?" He interrogated.

"I'm Caia." I paused, to add dramatic effects. "Cavallone."

He snapped. "I was right! You are Mafia! What do you want from us you tiny little brat-following me all the way to Japan..."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop the crap. I'm two years old Iemitsu Sawada. Even if I wanted to kill you, I obviously can't since I'm an infant and I'm weapon less."

His eyes widened. "Arcobaleno!"

"No shit, you retarded asshole. I'm a kid. A very, omniscient, genius, badass kid, but still a kid nonetheless."

"You're an assassin! You're sent to kill my family!"

"Of course not! I can't even shoot a gun. Scratch that. I've never even held a gun!" I protested

"Why would I believe you?" He raised an eyebrow

I thought up the greatest excuse ever. "Uhh... Because my family was supposed to go to Mafia land but then I got on the wrong plane, then ended up in Japan, all because I don't know the difference between left and right?"

Iemitsu started making weird faces, until he bursted out laughing. "Pssh! Out of all the lies I've heard that's the stupidest one ever!"

I glared at him as he proceeded to laughing his ass off.

The blonde noticed my serious face after awhile, and then mouthed. "Wait. You're not lying.."

Then he laughed at me all over again.

Fuck this retarded idiot. This explains why Tsuna is academically challenged.

But, somehow, Iemitsu and I ended up being acquaintances despite the interrogation and the crap that followed. The Sawada family allowed me to stay, Iemitsu and I having mafia conversations for the most part that Nana wasn't there.

Talking to the idiot was fun, although he can be twenty shades more annoying when he's drunk.

Two weeks passed by in a flash. I would occasionally visit Takesushi, to the delight of Tsuyoshi-san. He let me meet little Takeshi too, who at the moment was barely three months old. His wife had passed away the same time Takeshi was born.

But, despite that, he was smiling the whole time he told me the story. I can't be more amazed by the man.

One morning, Iemitsu and I sat at the living room watching a movie while drinking tea. I was telling him about the time Dino swallowed a fly and he ran around in panic screaming that.

"Romario even came out with a fly swatter, ready to kill." I told him. "His entrance was the best part. It's like those police in crime scenes going 'hands up police here' except he was a butler and he looked so alarmed."

"Your butler sounds very efficient"

I grinned. "Yeah, he is. Until Dino opened his mouth and swallowed the fly."

We were laughing, until most unexpectedly, we heard scream from the backyard.

Where Nana was.

Iemitsu stood up and began running to his wife at the speed of light. I toddled my way to the two of them, being he two year old I was.

Panting, I heard a few words from where I stood.

" . ."

I needn't be a genius to know what that means.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, hey guys. Here's chapter 6. I'm actually frustrated with this chapter, since it's practically a stupid attempt in adding things to make it long enough. Forgive me for that. It's really just a bunch of random events that may or may not contribute to the future. I'm praying I don't disappoint too much. Gosh I am so disappointed at my own writing performance.

And I don't know when I'm going to update next, since everyone in my country is getting ready for this storm. I live in the Philippines, and yeah, our country is blessed with extreme storms. I'm actually lucky to still have Internet. This whole storm thing would hit us either tomorrow or on Monday.

I don't own KHR.

Oh, and please give me ideas. School is sucking them out of me.

Chapter 6

Everything to the hospital was fuzzy. One second I was standing there, the next, Iemitsu had bolted out carrying Nana. Then he picked me up and threw me in a taxi.

As in literally threw, where I landed harshly on my head. I glared at the man, but figured I would've done the same if it was my wife and kid on the line. Though the idea in itself was weird, because last time I checked, I was pretty sure I was female.

Then we left. That was all I remembered.

In the hospital, Nana was placed on a bed and they carried her off to this room with Iemitsu not too far behind. I didn't try following them. The screams on the other side of the room were enough to make me stay still on the ground.

So technically, I spent the next eight hours wandering around the white halls of the hospital.

With a cup of instant noodles, because I was hungry, and rich and you get my point.

Either way, It was a long and boring wait for a little tuna to come out into the earth. People kept staring at me from all directions, which I simply ignored in favor of killing my boredom.

Until I bumped into a raven, who was as tall as me.

"Watch where you're going." He said, a little harsh but the voice was completely childish.

He looked oddly familiar. "Watch where you're going too, stupid"

I mocked him, receiving a glare in return. "For bumping and insulting me, I'll bite you to death."

I then realized who he was. Demon prefect of Namimori. Two year old Hibari Kyoya. Shit just got real.

"Irksome Herbivore." I teased back.

He looked blankly at me. It took me awhile to figure it out. "What? Don't know the big words herbivore?" I scoffed.

Within a fraction of a second, I found a small tonfa pointed at me. "Explain. Or I'll bite you to death."

"What particular word?" I asked him, and the two year old stumbled over saying.

"Herbivore."

"Herbivore. An animal that eats grass." I told him.

His eyes were filled with confusion. "I eat meat."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Herbivores are eaten by carnivores. They eat meat."

The boy finally understood. "Herbivores are weak. Carnivores are strong."

I merely nodded, walking away from my, err, new acquaintance.

"Herbivore." He called out. "What's your name?"

I grinned at him. "Caia Cavallone."

######################

I fell asleep not too long after my strange encounter with the boy, and found myself in a strange, but eerily familiar dream.

"Oh, so you're back." I noticed another presence in the odd cave I appeared to be in.

"Back where? I've never been here before." I replied. I received a sigh in return.

"Two years on earth and your spirit still hasn't been broken. Amazing, kid."

The statement finally reminded me whom the odd voice belonged to.

"Mr Voice." I greeted, receiving that low chuckle.

"And you still haven't dropped that nickname. Wonderful." He said, coating it with sarcasm.

"Well, I obviously can't drop that name. If I do, what'll I call you? Invisible man? Guy? Mr. Unseeable? Dude with no body?" I listed a few names.

I could sense him rolling his eyes at me. "You can at least call me Mister."

"But that'll make you no different from the thousand other misters I see everyday." I protested. "At least you're the one and only Mr. Voice."

He changed the subject. "The past two years must've been eventful."

"Not really. I mean a baby can't exactly do much_except of course, go to a completely foreign country all by themselves."

"But in the future, what do you plan to do? Will you mold this world the way it was, or are you going to change it?"

The answer came very easily. "I'm going to survive. It's not everyday I'm born as a genius with a hot anime character for a brother. So, the best thing would be to make this whole crap of a life last longer, right?"

"But the universe, the people in it?"

"Can take care of itself. People aren't that weak to be manipulated by fate and other crappy factors as such. And the universe... Whatever. The tri ni sette exists for a reason."

"But what if whatever you do affects your future? What If every step you take could change the earth.."

"Then that's the way it's meant to be. Life is a crappy game remember? And it has endless amounts of ends, so... The best hope you have is to be a good gamer."

He genuinely laughed at me. "You amuse me. Live long, kid."

"Yeah. Sure. Mr Voice. And stop asking all this cliche questions. It's too dramatic."

He shook his head "But be careful. Your 'crappy game' as you say it is, has too much triggers that there's only one good end in a hundred bad ones."

"Cool. That makes it more challenging." I shrugged.

He laughed again.

And I woke up.

Iemitsu found me not too long after. He gave me news that his little boy was finally safely out into the world, and that Nana was safe so we had zero things to worry about. I congratulated him, as he led me off to the room that housed his family.

Nana was there, carrying a little bundle in an orange blanket, brown hair sticking out in odd places. I got a glimpse of the kid's face.

Cute.

"What should we name him?" Iemitsu asked and for awhile, I waited for Nana's answer, but none of them was the name I knew.

"Tsunayoshi." I said, catching the adult's attention. "Name him that."

I noticed Iemitsu's weird stares and added. "Well, there's this whole Tokugawa thing in Japanese history, right? And there was this Iemitsu who had a son... named Tsunayoshi... Who succeeded him?"

Iemitsu noticed my point and flashed me a smile. "Fine then. We'll call him Tsunayoshi. He's going to be my little Tunaaa fish!" He cried out, gushing over the now named boy.

"Tsu-kun, how do you like your new name?" Nana asked gently, and Tsuna squirmed a bit.

They both squealed in delight. It was cute. Really.

And it made me feel like this omniscient person with control over the universe. I mean, I just got this cool once in a lifetime chance to name the main character of Khr. It's not everyday you get to say: name him Tsuna.

Then said Tsuna grows up into the coolest, cutest, awesomest person ever.

And now I'm treating him like a god. Nope. Shall not use the Tsuna's name in vain.

Now I'm just being random.

########################

Another two weeks later and a month away from Italy, something came up with the Cedef and Iemitsu had to fly as soon as possible. That meant my time in Japan was over, and Nana was doting on me as much as she was doting on Tsuna.

I felt like I'll really miss it though, waking up to a positively happy morning with no men in black suits that can kill you in three seconds flat. Although I do miss Dino and everyone else. Specially messing with the Famiglia, I still really wanted to spend some time away from home.

I said goodbye to Tsuyoshi, who as weird as it was became my friend during most of my stay. I felt like there was something with me and being best friends with older people.

I promised him I'd return though, although I made it clear i won't be back that soon. But, I'm still two years old. I've got this long life ahead of me.

Iemitsu and I left Japan on the earliest plane the following day.

"Miss Cavallone?" I looked around, and smiled, noticing the familiar face.

"Francisco! It's nice to see you again bro!" I greeted him.

"I take it you enjoyed japan?" He asked and I grinned.

"Hell yeah! It was awesome! I got to meet this guy, who's actually in the same line of business as my dad, and I got to stay there with free food, free everything. And sushi was amazing. It's way better than those they sell at Italy. Way way way better!"

"See, it's not so bad being in the wrong plane!"

"You bet. I might actually start a club now. For people who like getting on wrong planes and are awesome enough to get past security."

"If you do, count me in."

"Of course. It's always handy to have a flight attendant around. Makes us fit in more."

"You're two and you're already planning an illegal stunt against an airport."

"Of course. No one takes me seriously so even if I scream that this planes gonna blow up, They'd probably stare at me like crazy."

"It's not everyday people get to see a two year old as yourself after all."

"Of course. I'm the geniusest one in the world."

"There's no such word!"

I honestly love the guy.

Iemitsu drove me to the mansion dropping me off on the front door.

"Thanks Iemitsu." I thanked him, as he went off to his own business.

He nodded. "Bye kid."

"See you in a couple years." I added.

He rolled his eyes. "Midget."

And he left just like that.

Leaving me to deal with an epic enough explanation of my disappearance.

And so, being the little brat I was, I knocked.

And got around twenty guns pointed at my head. Security protocol, if I remember Dario's words right.

"Holy shit, people! It's me Caia Cavallone! Two years old! There's no way I'm going to forgive you if you'll kill me... I'll haunt you!"

The guns disappeared, replaced by footsteps. I was then tackled to the ground immediately by my eight year old brother.

"Caia! I thought you disappeared!" He was crying, and I ruffled the blonde's hair.

Romario looked down strictly at me. "Miss, where were you?"

"Uhh... I got on the wrong plane."

-silence-

"Where did the plane take you?" Romario questioned, probably sighing at my prodigal ability to attract trouble.

"Uhhh...This plane..."

-anticipation-

"Kinda brought me to Japan"

Romario seriously fainted when he found out I went across the other side of the globe


	7. Chapter 7

**I got bored and came up with this plot twist. Don't own khr. **

Chapter 7

Another year later, I started Kindergarten.

I turned three, and Argia decided that it was time I socialize with other people the same age as I was. I complained of course, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

So I found myself saying goodbye to the familiar walls and halls of the Cavallone mansion, and hello to the annoying world of children, snotty, bratty, whiny children.

"Romario, I don't want to go to school." I told the butler who was driving me to school for my first day.

"Well you have to, miss. It is your parent's orders." He scolded.

"But it's stupid! I don't need to go to kindergarten at all."

"Why not just make friends? Wouldn't that make everything easier?"

"Hell no. I'm too awesome for a bunch of three year olds." I replied smugly. "Besides, why does my bag have to be pink? I hate pink."

"Dario bought the bag."

"Fuck. I bet he placed a hell lot of surprises in here to kill me."

Romario chuckled. After all, even to him, it wasn't a secret Dario wanted me 'taken care' of. "Dino fixed it for you, so I'm pretty sure it'll be safe."

I grinned. "He's a real sweet kid. I mean, he was way sweeter when he was six, but he's a pretty cool brother."

Romario nodded. "Yeah. He is."

There was comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Can I not go to school?"

"Of course not miss."

"You betray me Romario."

He smiled. "I betray for good reasons."

I have him an approving nod. "Nice quote. I'll keep that in mind."

He rolled his eyes.

As awesome as my moments with my butler best friend are, they, unfortunately, didn't stop me from going to kindergarten. We arrived at the tiny building with running kids, and I immediately scowled.

My life was getting stupider.

I was greeted by a blonde woman, who Romario left me with. I had glared at his retreating back, except I was completely ignored in favor of going back to the mansion.

So I was stuck with this stupid bitch who called herself a teacher.

"You must be Caia!" She said, smiling and speaking slowly.

"Well obviously, yes." I replied, trying to make the sarcasm obvious.

She was surprised I was that smart, but shrugged it off. How dare her. You can't just ignore the future controller of the world.

"I've heard you're a very smart kid. I like smart and behaved kids! Specially those that don't get into much trouble."

"If you knew I was smart, why're you talking to me like I'm a fucking retard?" I retorted, and she looked aback.

"Why isn't that a dirty little mouth!"

"I so recall brushing my teeth, thank you very much."

"Now that's not how you answer me young lady. I am a teacher."

"Well tell me first if you wanted everything you ask me given a set and robotic answer. And I am a student. I'm smart enough to know that. If you haven't noticed."

I was sent to the principal's office after that.

The poor old man looked at the two of us weird as the teacher ranted on and on about how I had said 'bad words' and sarcasm on her. The look on his eyes reflected his doubt. Of course. Said suspect was literally three years old, two feet tall.

Playing my very innocent act, I started crying, something I mastered a few years back as an infant. I started screaming for my mother, the annoying teacher looking at me in surprise.

The principal glared at her, saying she was delusional and I was nothing but an innocent angel.

I internally scoffed. I was a demonic angel.

Either way, with no choice, the teacher had to bring me back with the other kids despite her new found hatred for me.

It was really boring, especially with all the parents reluctant to let their children go. I continued to watch as the teacher tried to call after the rest of the class to follow her.

Somewhere along the long wait and scolds, my attention was caught by this white spiky haired boy in the corner of a room. He was reading a book, way too advanced for even a high school student.

The book was in Japanese.

I ignored him though, believing that he probably was just one of those other kids who liked to look smart. Sure he was interesting, but I was too bored to, as they called it, make friends.

That would've continued to be the situation, had it not been for my sudden urge to declare my royalty to the class.

"Oi! You little peasants! From today onwards, I hereby name myself Queen of All things awesome and I therefore order all you annoying bitches to give me all your Lego blocks!" I declared to the group of three year olds. I was acting as Lelouche from Code Geass, or at least the pose with him holding his eye as he controls everyone else.

Taking me by surprise, the white haired kid stood up, holding a glowing toy sword. "I, Zero, shall stop you, Queen of all Things Awesome."

I gave him an amused grin. "And why would you fight for the snotty brat race?" I asked him, and the three year old paused to think about it. It took me three seconds more to realize we were talking in Japanese.

"I actually have no idea." He answered.

"So, what'd you say to ruling over the class together." He grinned in approval.

"Yeah," he smiled. "That'll do."

So I found myself a vassal

In the end, the two of us began to build our castle until the children finally settled down and it was time for introductions. I realized I didn't even know what the boy's name was, and waited for him to get called in front.

I was called second.

"Hi bitches. I'm Caia Cavallone, queen of all things awesome so live with it."

The teacher glared at me but I chose to ignore it.

The white haired boy was called a few brats afterwards, and I stared at him.

It didn't take long for me to process his name.

"My name is Byakuran. I'm three."

It took everything I had to stop a heart attack.

I made friends with the guy who would try to destroy the world in the future, and actually achieve it. The guy who would kill Tsuna, the Arcobaleno, the obsessed power seeking maniac who would destroy thousands of dimensions just to complete his goal.

A psychopath of all things.

But, as I thought about it, I guess I just ended up not really caring much at all. This Byakuran right here was three years old, the little guy who stood up to me only to become my vassal- because I was the queen of all things awesome.

And I guess that despite the fact hell grow up to be the greatest dictator in world history. Who cares.

He's Zero-kun. And he's my vassal.

That's how I became friends with the future Millefiore boss.

########################

Romario came to pick me up a few hours later. I had told Byakuran of my Mafia background, which he accepted openly. He said I was unique. I had learned that he had yet to discover his ability to travel through parallel worlds, and that he lived with his parents, both the head of a huge corporation.

He wasn't even scared when I told him I wanted to be an assassin in the future. He was mildly amused.

I told Romario of my newly acquired vassal and even though it was weird, he smiled at me anyway and said that I had this unique ability to attract weirdoes towards me.

"Romario, they just know who's the best weirdo in the world. And that's me." I said.

"Then perhaps you should change your title to Queen of all the Weirdoes, miss."

I laughed, then pouted at him. "That's being mean, Romario. As punishment, I order you to make me the best lunch ever!"

He laughed too, and drove me home. Of course, Miss.

################%#######

Byakuran and I continued to play together all throughout the next month, until Dino decided he wanted to meet this friend of mine.

After the Go To Japan fiasco, he's become overprotective and kept an eye on me as much as he could.

Apparently, it included the friends I make as well.

"What's he like, Cai?" My brother asked, as I helped him do his multiplication homework.

"He's a polite boy, Nii-chan. And he's smart. Almost as genius smart as I am." I replied.

"I don't like him."

"But you haven't even met him yet, Nii-chan."

"Fine. I wanna meet him then." He stated. It wasn't a request. It was an order.

.

That, led to what I was currently staring at, my brother and best friend glaring at each other to death.

"So you're Byakuran." Dino remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"And you're Dino. The wimp."

My brother didn't take that too well. Being called a wimp in front of his little sister, was definitely a no no.

"Let's see who'll start crying after this." Dino taunted, challenging Byakuran to a shooting booth.

"Yeah. So we can all see how you'll run back crying begging for my forgiveness." The albino mocked, and I let a soft sigh escape me as I watched the two try to destroy each other in a game.

"Romario, this is one of the worst decisions I've ever made, correct?"

The butler smiled, taking another sip of tea. "I guess."

"Hey, while they battle it out, want to have some cotton candy?" I asked, and the butler stood up.

"My pleasure miss."

We left Dino with my wonderfully psychopathic friend.

########################

Of course, the outcome of leaving the two boys together wasn't that well.

In the end, Dino wasn't able to cope with Byakuran's more than annoying tendencies and punched the younger kid. The white haired kid didn't let that slide and bit Dino's hand, which forced the blonde to push him back until he was lying on the floor.

It was a shounen manga battle, minus all the epic weapons replaced by a couple of grade schoolers

So our whole trip to this amazing fair near town, ended up being a trip to the nearest hospital instead.

"I can't stand him. I'm never talking to the guy." Dino complained as we drove home, Byakuran safe back with his parents.

"Yeah. And it took you a broken rib, a bruised hand, a bleeding knee and a black eye to realize that." I told him.

Dino pouted. "Don't go near him. He's a dangerous animal." He ordered.

"No way nii-chan. That animal's my best friend."

Dino lost the fight.

My brother wouldn't stop pouting that whole week.


	8. Chapter 8

A hodgepodge of ideas. I don't own khr. Thanks for the favorites, reviews and follows.

Chapter 8

The Vongola invited us to a birthday party for one of Nono's sons a couple days before Halloween.

The rumor was that one of the candidates for Vongola Decimo was turning ten, and that everyone is to meet the boy for the first time.

It wasn't that hard to figure out who this kid is. After all, the date October 10? That was a dead giveaway. Especially to someone who's died before.

The famiglia passed it off as something special though, since his birthday was October 10, and he was turning ten, and that they wanted their youngest safe.

I knew the reason why as well.

Xanxus was adopted sometime at this age, so it'll truly be the first time anyone's seen him.

I had to go though, unless I wanted some random shit of a famiglia to get offended and declare war on the Cavallone.

"Argia, I don't want to wear a dress." I complained, looking at the pink abomination before me.

"Well you have to. The occasion is formal after all."

"You're kidding me." I muttered a curse trying to hide it from Argia. "Can I wear a tux instead; it's counted formal, right?"

"You're a girl. Girls wear dresses."

"Whoever made that logic should rot in hell."

She laughed, and I found myself glaring at her.

"You still have to wear that though, or we'd leave you here and you'll have to make your own dinner."

I grumbled but obeyed either way.

"Someday, I can choose my own color, right?" I asked.

She smiled, fixing the dress I had put on rather roughly. "Sure, my little princess, whatever you'd like."

"Princess?" I mumbled, forming an idea. "I'll be a princess covered in crimson blood then."

"Sure. Get what you want."

########################

Xanxus' birthday party was like all the other parties I've been to in this world. Boring, annoying, and filled with people I don't give a half ass care about.

This, as much as it was one of the most badass character's birthday party, wasn't that different, with all the adults and their formalities.

I was semi tempted to light fireworks up in the Vongola halls, but, I wasn't that eager to start a war.

So I had to bear the boredom for the next few hours, watching the people go on with their boring routines until my eye caught sight of the raven haired ten year old.

I ran to him, ignoring everyone else but the path to the older boy. His fiery eyes caught sight of me, dismissing me as another of the weak people in the world.

"Oi. Birthday kid." I called the older boy, who looked mildly shocked.

"Brat." He acknowledged, but lost his calm a few seconds after. "How can you talk?"

I grinned. "I defy the logic of the world." I replied, trying to act like Hakaze from zetsuen no tempest.

Xanxus looked at me weird.

I sighed. "Scratch that. I'm Caia Cavallone. Three years old, smarter than your average adult. Dunno how I managed to talk before one. Must be my geniusness or something of the sort."

He tried to act how the Ninth probably told him to.

"I'm Xanxus. Ninth's fourth son. Candidate for Vongola Decimo."

I scoffed at him. "Drop the stiffness Xanxus. I'm just here for a talk. Besides, I'm technically three, so drop the whole formalities thing."

He accepted my request and we went off to a corner of the hall, equipped with orange juice and a chess board.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" His squeaky voice echoed in my ears that it almost wasn't the Xanxus I know. The little boy before me had bright, large red eyes. His hair was cut considerably short. He looked like an average kid.

"I wanted to ask what it's like being here- in the Vongola, I mean." I asked. I actually didn't know what to say. Dragging Xanxus to a corner had completely been upon impulse. I had no plans. Zero.

"It's pretty cool. For one, I have people under me, and I'm a kid." He had said. I looked at him, and I knew at once that he truly was the same man that'll lead the Varia. The arrogance, the pride, the badass attitude, and the prodigal ability to take lives.

I scoffed. "Tyrant." I told him. "Although, I guess that's pretty normal. You are a mafia boss's son after all." The words rolled out of my mouth and I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"Aren't you a mafia boss's daughter?" He asked, and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to talk about his family or his bloodline or the fact that he wasn't the Ninth's real son. I didn't want to remember them dying. I shrugged the thoughts off and laughed.

"I am, but only with a couple different set of circumstances than yours."

He looked really confused. "Different set of circumstances? You're smart. But the Mafia is the same no matter what family you're in. Everything's just filth in the end."

I was happy he wasn't the type of kid going on and on about killing his enemies. Eren Jaeger was a cool person. But his ten year old self going on and on about assassinating the titans? Not really happy thoughts.

"I know that. But I didn't mean the Mafia family I'm in. I meant myself. I'm an anomaly, you could say that. I know a fair lot of things about the world you people probably wouldn't." Yeah. Like how in a couple of years, your brothers would die and how you'd lead a fairly notorious assassination squad.

He looked thoughtfully for awhile. "You're smart. How'd you like to work after me in the future?"

"What do you mean work for you, you tiny little brat?" The words better described me, but who cares?

"I'm gonna be Decimo." He said, his voice unmistakably filled with pride.

"Your last in line kid." I told him. "You've got three older brothers vying for the same position you are."

"Oh I'm better than they are. And smarter too. Fratello Federico said that I did better than all of them at the age of ten."

I smiled. "Maybe, Xanxus. If you're strong enough."

"I will be, Trash. Just wait and see."

I had to stop a laugh from escaping me. This was Xanxus. Ten and innocent, but still the Xanxus I knew.

"Yeah. Work hard then. Though, be warned. Your life gets more complicated in the future."

Now I sounded like some old fortune teller on the street. But, at least I was telling the truth.

"What do you mean?" He tried to search for an answer.

"Oh, nothing a ten year old would understand." I gave him none. I didn't want to change the future before it even started.

"I'm not an ordinary ten year old." He reasoned.

"I'm not an ordinary three year old either." I finished, thanking the jet black haired kid for the orange juice, and ending the game with a checkmate.

I left, leaving the kid more confused than when I had come. But something told me Xanxus found inspiration. I was proud to have given him that.

"So, how was today?" Argia asked as we piled into the car, sometime past midnight. Stupid mafia parties and wasting long amounts of time.

"It was cool! They let me and Squalo take a look around!" My brother exclaimed, his eight year old enthusiasm yet to die out.

"Nah, as it usually is. Uselessly tiring, a waste of money, time and shit like that."

Dario glared. "It wouldn't be so useless if you and your genius mind had been forging alliances for the Cavallone instead."

Oh but I was, not for the Cavallone, but for myself and the probable future.

"Well, I guess three year olds don't exactly understand the whole purpose of alliances." Argia defended.

"Hell yeah I don't." I agreed.

She chuckled and whispered softly in my ear.

"I don't understand alliances too."

Argia was a really awesome mom.

########################

Byakuran and I did become close friends during the most of kindergarten.

As usual, the retard of a teacher loathed me with all of her being, and continuously gave us multiple trips to the principal's office in the hopes that we'd behave better.

That didn't work.

So, she went to trying to film us doing the crime. I could clearly remember her foaming mouth as we acted like innocent angels and the bitch knew every second of that was fake.

Byakuran and I didn't exactly enjoy the whole concept of school. By the first month, we had cut classes ten times, and the teacher could not prove it at all.

The first, we had gone downtown and bought ourselves ice cream and played in the arcades. The second, we rented ourselves a boat and fished by the shore a good ten miles away from the school.

It was hell trying to steal the taxi, but it was worth seeing Byakuran fall off the boat reeled in by a tuna. I suddenly remembered him going down to another tuna in the future, but shrugged that off too. Parallel worlds? My Byakuran wasn't that heartless shit in canon.

I discovered Byakuran's obsessions with marshmallows and white the third time we got out of school. Apparently, his father was a clean freak. His dad loved everything white, polished, not a single stain and he grew up in a house where dust was only a distant fantasy.

When I told him I spent the first year of my life in a dusty storage room, he looked totally grossed out by the fact. I told him of how my only company were spiders and mice, (which was a lie, but there were cobwebs) and Byakuran looked a little too pale.

He told me that all his life, everything had been cleaned twice and cleaned thrice by his father. Stains, dirt, dust were complete no no's.

"So you've never crawled on a dusty floor, or rolled out looking completely dirty all your life?"

He shook his head a no.

"Then you're missing out on a hell lot of fun."

I must've hit a trigger or something because on our fourth escape, it was to the forest, where dust, mud and grime were prominent.

Byakuran had been creeped out at first, jumping at every sound. I was a little scared too, but I was at least familiar with the creaks, since I grew up surrounded by forest most of my life. But slowly, he relaxed too.

By afternoon, we were playing inside the huge forest. Byakuran was a rich kid. He had the latest gps thing that maps out even forests.

I pushed him down mud. He came out covered in brown, but he smiled nonetheless.

"That was awesome." He told me, and I could only laugh proudly at introducing my friend to the wild.

The fifth time, we watched anime in an old abandoned theater we managed to work with.

Byakuran told me I acted a little too similarly to some of the characters, and that maybe I was losing touch of reality. I didn't want to tell him he used to be a manga in a world I could barely remember details about.

"Zero-kun, I'm the awesomest among all those jerks you see in fiction. If anything, those guys copied me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Because tripping on thin air, not knowing how to comb hair or how to tie shoelaces is how perfect anime characters are." He said with sarcasm.

I punched him a little too hard on the head. "Oi. It's not my fault I got my brother's clumsiness, or if I don't act like a girl and if shoelaces annoyed the crap out of me cause I had to tie them every five fucking minutes."

Byakuran rubbed his head. "Not to mention you're a little too brutal, and your language has more f bombs than actual points."

"At least I'm not the white obsessed marshmallow freak here."

He laughed, and patted me on the head, before stealing my popcorn.

"That's nothing compared to you, Cai-chan."

I took ten seconds to ponder over whether that was a compliment or an insult, but I ended up just shrugging it away.

Byakuran stole my popcorn. Nobody steals my popcorn.

The sixth and seventh time, were two consecutive days. We told our parents that our class was going to this camp, but truth was, the two of us were camping. Or three. Because I decided to drag Romario with me at the last second.

The poor old man could only sigh as he was dragged away by a three year old off to the mountains.

Romario was amused upon meeting Byakuran for the first time. They've seen each other before, but they really haven't talked much yet. Romario was completely interested in the idea of someone liking marshmallows to eat it with bread.

I thought it was very disgusting.

And Romario could not stop laughing when monkeys invaded out camp and stole Byakuran's marshmallows.

The albino decided to start a search and rescue operation for his treats, which I and Romario joined for fun. We went on with that for two days.

In the end, all we really found were the wrappers, a monkey with white sticking out all over its fur, and a wailing Byakuran because he, as he said, just lost the loves of his life.

The seventh and eight and ninth, we spent for more anime. Byakuran had also got into the fandom. He told me that his mother was a fan of Code Geass, and that he's seen the show since he could walk.

I told him his mother was awesome.

He agreed. When he told his mom that he's been watching anime, she had been ecstatic. She then proceeded to talk to him of all the fandom she knew. Byakuran told me how his mom was almost like me in terms of being a crazy fan.

The tenth time was when we snuck out to prepare for Argia's birthday party. Byakuran liked Argia. Sometimes, she'd pick me up, and we'll spend a few minutes with her and ice cream.

Byakuran said that my mother was an angel. I told him that she was a professional hitman, and that she could kill people with a pull of a trigger. He openly accepted that. He said that it made Argia cooler.

For her, we bought a couple of balloons, and cake, and sushi because Argia loved them. We got a couple of party poppers too.

Argia picked me up that day. We acted like we've been in school the whole time, and surprised her when we made a racket.

Argia loved it a lot though. She said that we were very wonderful children. I scoffed at that.

"No we're not. We're awesome."

And Argia laughed, because she knew I'd say something along the lines of that.

####################

Halloween passed by us, where we weren't really allowed trick or treating so nothing much happened.

Although one day, Argia picked me up from school, saying we'd visit her old friend.

I had the sudden feeling it wasn't an ordinary friend.

And I was right, because this friend was Lavina, Gokudera Hayato's mother.

The silver haired woman welcomed us in her apartment warmly, a small room smelling of freshly baked cookies and tea.

"Long time no see, Lavina." Argia greeted, pushing me in. Dino was still at school, so I had no one to talk with. "This is my daughter, Caia. She's three years old."

I looked up, almost acting shy, but dropped the shitty idea off. Nope. Not going OOC here.

"Yeah. Hi."

Lavina was surprised, but she did well to hide it.

"We don't meet each other for a short time and you face me with a kid." Lavina accused, pouting at my mom.

"Actually, two kids." I told her. "There's Dino-nii too. He's my brother."

Lavina pouted even more. "Two kids."

I laughed at the two adults and soon, the pair joined me too.

"These children are a blessing and a curse. Trust me. Having to run after toddlers is very tiring." Argia explained.

"Well, I'm a mother myself, Argia."

It took Argia a while to react to that. "You are? Where's the kid? Oh Lavina. You are so going to have to buy me cake. You don't go off having kids without telling me. This calls for a celebration."

Lavina's smile faded a little.

"He's barely a year old, my little Hayato. Argia, the mafia is complicated. You know that. I had to give him up."

I knew what she was talking about. The boy she's only allowed to see a couple of times each year.

"The Gokudera man you were talking about?" Argia asked and Lavina answered with a nod.

"He was married. He had to get married or his family would fade. I refused him. Argia, I'm sick. I couldn't bring it upon myself to break my son's and his father's heart."

The blonde chuckled, and merely stated. "I know."

The room was filled with silence.

"Are you okay with that?" I found myself breaking it, ignoring the reprimanding look Argia was giving me.

"Are you okay," I repeated. "With not being with him, not knowing how he's going to grow up?"

"Sometimes, you don't have a choice." Lavina answered.

"Then make yourself a choice." I countered. Life had always been that way for me. Mess up? Pick a choice. There was always plenty.

"Life isn't as easy as that. There's too much at risk. The happiness of the people you love, their futures and a lot of other things that ought to matter." Lavina explained. I frowned.

I stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Stop making it harder for yourself, then. Do what you want to do, because in reality, the world is just a large contraption set to mess you up."

She chuckled, looking at Argia then back at me.

"The world is a series of complicated thins Caia. Sometimes, we have to give up the things we deserve, to protect the things we love most."

"I don't have to give up what I deserve. I deserve it."

She gave me an understanding smile. "You're smart. Real smart. Genius even. And you remind me so much of your mother."

It was Argia's turn to laugh. "Awesomeness runs in the family after all."

I can't help but grin. "Yeah. It really does."

She then mumbled something enough for me to hear. It made me stop, somewhat.

"You'd understand someday. Sacrifices are very complicated things after all. It's something you can't understand overnight, something that takes a lot of time to get."

I didn't argue with her any further. I felt that her words had truth in them.

Argia and I said goodbye to Lavina a few hours later, her cookies were damn awesome but I can't exactly stay with her.

Not to mention I didn't want to be too attached since knowing the future has its perks and all.

There lies the fact I knew she was going to die, and that I wasn't doing anything to stop it.

I mean, I could rush her to a hospital right now and stop her death but I didn't, simply letting everything go the way it should.

I knew that changing something this early in the plot could cause a huge hole in the future. For the greater good it was after all.

But knowing all the shit in the world doesn't make sacrificing lives any easier.

In fact, it made life tons harder.

I could kill Byakuran now. I could save Lavina. Save Nono's son, save Xanxus and Squalo from becoming the assassins they were. I could save Tsuna's ordinary life, Takeshi's father from death, my own mother from death, and make this world safe enough for its million inhabitants.

But then, Tsuna would never meet his friends, he'll never forgive Byakuran, Dino would never meet Reborn and the Varia would not exist.

It was hard to choose, but in the end, I decided to leave everything to the hands of the little tuna who I knew would change the mafia and the people in it.

I could only hope as hard as I can that I made the right choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update. I had to spend christmas break on the mountains where the Internet was nonexistent.

I have a vague idea now of where this story is headed but that may still change. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Don't own khr.

Chapter 9

The first adventure Byakuran and I ever had was on an amusement park. I had forced Romario to come with us, quote, what if I get kidnapped by a bunch of creepy men, end quote.

Of course, the butler had been reluctant, but after, seeing the little faces technically saying, "we'll do something illegal if you say no," Romario said yes and off we were to our destination.

An old man and two innocent three year olds in an amusement park.

The first ride went something like this, which one would probably expect because I was Caia and Byakuran was Byakuran and we were together.

"You're not tall enough to ride this, kid." The guard explained. "You must be at least nine years old to pass through."

Byakuran and I were standing in front of a roller coaster, lustily looking at the huge ride.

"But we are!" I countered. "I'm ten and he's eleven."

"We have, uhh... The Chibi disease. It's a disease where you get stuck three feet tall for the rest of your life." Byakuran added.

"You don't think three year olds can talk like this do you?" I asked.

The guard paused for a second...

Then let us in.

This world is full of idiots. But useful idiots nonetheless

Byakuran and I buckled our seat belts, people staring at our tiny forms weirdly. We were too awesome to care about what civilians think though.

Soon, the ride started, I was screaming, Byakuran was vying beside me, and Romario was probably having a heart attack at the back.

Then it ended just like that, leaving Byakuran and I as a puking mess.

"Romario, remind me and Zero-kun to NEVER step foot on a roller coaster ever again."

"Yeah. And we'd die if we're in it." Byakuran added.

Romario sighed, being the responsible guardian he was. "Noted"

We walked down the road for awhile, and for around three miraculous minutes acted like ordinary people.

Then I suggested, turning around as I saw a pink stand.

"Now who wants cotton candy?!" I asked, raising my hand to start the vote.

Byakuran raised his. "I do!"

"Majority wins!" I screamed, and we ran to the stand.

Halfway through, Byakuran stopped and said. "Cai-chan, let's ride that!"

He was pointing at a large roller coaster you had to be thirteen to ride.

"Miss, you told me less than a minute ago that your would never step foot on a roller coaster again."

I pouted. "Aww. Then let's do a vote!" I suggested. "Who wants to go?!"

Byakuran and I raised out hands.

"Majority wins, Romario!"

Romario trudged behind us. "I swear Miss, I'm bringing an army with me next time so I can overpower you two little midgets."

I laughed. "That's the spirit!"

Byakuran then called out, breaking into a run. "Now hurry up! We have a roller coaster to step foot on!"

It was fun to be a kid.

########################

During New Year's Eve, I snuck out the Cavallone household with Romario, again, for our little celebration. I wanted Dino to come too, but my brother had thousands of school work to accomplish so he couldn't exactly come.

"Miss, your Father would be very disappointed if he finds out you've been sneaking out of the household." Romario said.

I rolled my eyes. "No he wouldn't. He wouldn't even mind."

Romario argued no further. "Where did you and Byakuran intended to go tonight anyway?"

I smiled at him. "A carnival at town."

Romario could only picture the stress he would once again be dealing with.

"Zero-kun!" I shouted at the albino waiting for us. He glared, but it only ended up looking cute.

"You're late. I've been waiting for ages."

"It's not easy to sneak your brother's butler out of mafia base so shut up." I explained.

He nodded. "I keep on forgetting that you and Romario are part o the mafia and not just some random crazy weirdos I know."

"If it helps, you can consider us random crazy weirdos from the mafia then." I suggested.

"So. What do you kids want to do?" Romario broke our out of topic conversation.

"RollerCoasters." We said in unison.

Romario scolded us. "Last time the two of you went on roller coasters, the both of you nearly vomited your organs out. Twenty nine times."

"Last time we did that, you swore you were gonna prepare an army to over power us." I reminded.

"Miss, it's not easy to prepare an army, when your boss's daughter, is trying to sneak you out of a heavily guarded base."

"Touché. Romario, touché."

"So, are we gonna go or not?" Byakuran asked in his sweet three year old voice.

"Of course we are!" I answered.

Romario groaned. "I'm getting too old for this." He complained

"Aww... Romario, don't worry. When you're too old and crippled from running after us, we'd help you get on a wheel chair." I said in a nice voice.

"And bring you on every single roller coaster ride we can find." Byakuran added.

Romario laughed. "I am obviously delighted." He said sarcastically, the way I would've.

"I really do make a great teacher, don't I?"

Byakuran sighed. "Whatever you say, Queen of all Things awesome."

Of course, Romario was unable to stop us from riding the coasters and we both spent up lots of cash playing on the booths.

That was when Byakuran and I learned another thing. Shooting booths and three year olds just don't match, specially when the guns were larger than us.

Sadly, it took as a thousand pounds to realize that. I guess that was why the owner looked at us like gods, and gave us everything in the stand.

Finally, we won something.

Expensive, but still something.

I shrugged. We really weren't Reborn, who can make them owners kneel in tears.

At last, Byakuran and I decided to call it a day and sat at the middle of town, Romario still loyally behind us. He held a slice of pizza in his hand, something we bought him for free after the old guy told us he never had one.

Byakuran had looked at him the same way he would at a lost puppy, claiming to pity the old man, and everyone else who had never had the treat.

I rolled laughing at the view.

We sat in silence, Byakuran throwing pebbles at a pond, Romario eating pizza. It was peaceful and calm.

I felt something brush against me, causing me to look up. Above us, white particles had begun to rain down, slowly covering everything in pure white. I smiled, as one of them landed on my head.

"Hey! It's snowing!" I exclaimed, like the innocent three year old I was supposed to be. Byakuran looked up, holding out to catch the white, fluffy, particles.

"It's so cool. How can these little white things form a snowman?" He asked, wonder covering his eyes.

"You've never built a snowman before." The statement escaped my lips. I regretted it as quickly.

I watched as he tried to shrug off his emotions.

"Yes, I mean... I've built them... I..."

He sighed, finally resigning. "I've never played with snow before." He added a complaint. "I'm not allowed to play. I'm supposed to me this prodigious kid who's great at everything he's supposed to do. It's uncool."

"I know it's uncool. But... Me too. I've never been this... Outside before."

"You're kidding me." He pouted.

"I'm not! I never left the mansion. All I ever was, was this tiny little heir to the Cavallone. If... I wasn't, then there'd be no sneaking out, no manners, no boring parties."

He laughed. "I guess being rich isn't as free as most people make it seem."

I smirked. "Only for now, Zero-kun. We're three year old kids." I held out my fingers. But one day, I can make the world mine." I grasped the wind. "And I'll be as free as the clouds in the sky."

Byakuran stared at me amused. "Are you sure you're a kid?"

I smiled in irony. "I think about that every single day."

The moment i said that, fireworks began to fill the sky and Byakuran and I could only stare, as the sparks flickered back to nothingness one by one.

"You know, I think that people are like fireworks." He said. "They light up the dark. Beautiful. Dazzling. Then they fade away, like they were never there at all." He looked down. "It's sad."

"I personally think fireworks aren't sad." I said, Romario smiling at my words. "I know they shine bright, then fade away, but is that what really matters?"

"They disappear. They can't be brought back." He said.

"But in the smallest time they existed, they made someone happy. They brought someone light. Enough seconds to inspire someone to live, help them find a way out." I said. "People, even though not every single person on earth can remember them, it's impossible they'll be completely forgotten. People are bright creatures."

"Humans are fragile creatures, Cai-chan."

"But they're worth, more than the hardest stone you can ever find, Zero-kun."

He didn't understand. That was clear as day.

"I'll be there to help you."

I shouldn't have said that.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had this idea for awhile, so writing it was easy. I also noticed, that with each chapter, my writing seems to downgrade a little bit each time, and the whole thing gets boring. I tried my best, but the output is still depressing. But, the story has reached fifty favs and follows, so for the sake of those people, I think you'd be seeing this updated for a little while longer. **

Chapter 10

Kindergarten came to an end before Byakuran and I noticed it. We had both turned four, a year older, but not less awesome.

"Twas a great year, Zero-kun." I told the boy, as we fixed the Lego blocks for the last time. Tomorrow, kindergarten would end. We were moving up to preschool.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." He said, and I smiled.

"Oh well, we have the whole summer to ourselves! We're four now! No time to waste our childhood."

Byakuran was suddenly silent.

"Hey, Zero-kun, what's wrong?"

He looked like he was about to cry.

"I, my whole family is leaving for America... They said... We were going... Tomorrow."

I stopped silent. America. The university where he'll meet Shoichi, the future.

My best friend. Byakuran is leaving. Byakuran...

"I don't want you to go." I mumbled. "I don't want you to go, Byakuran." I repeated louder. "But, you have to."

He nodded, though surprised I used his name. "I don't want to go, Caia. But I have to."

I chuckled, scattering the blocks I was fixing on the floor. "It's going to suck here without you. You're practically leaving me with these snotty brats for the rest of my life."

He laughed too. "It's going to suck there. I can't even speak english."

"But you'll learn."

"Not to mention I'd be stuck with the snotty brats there too."

I nodded. "That is crap."

He added. "And it won't be as fun as everything we've been through."

We looked at the blocks on the floor. It was kind of sad.

"The best we can do is live tomorrow then." I finished. "Live like how we've always did."

He smiled. "Want to build our castle?"

"Yeah."

"You know..." He began. "They say the world is a small place right? So, we'll meet again."

"Yeah. And when we do, we are celebrating."

I hesitated saying that. If we were going to meet again, I surely hope I'd meet the Byakuran who isn't planning to destroy the world.

"We're going to go to the nearest amusement park." He said.

"I'm going to bring Romario."

"There'll definitely be ice cream."

"And fireworks."

"And snow."

"And all things awesome. Because I rule over it."

We laughed. That was the last conversation we had that day.

* * *

><p>The program ended exactly 40 minutes and twenty four seconds after it began. People began filing out to head home, kindergartners with their parents, happy that its finally summer.<p>

Romario and I were sitting on a table with Byakuran though. His flight was three hours away.

"As thanks, Cai-chan." He handed me a necklace, with a skull in the middle.

"It's cool. Here's yours." I gave him a ring that looked exactly like the Mare rings, except I had this custom made.

"The skull matches your epic personality but... I don't get this. What's this supposed to mean?"

I smirked at him, being the omniscient person I was. "You'll find out someday."

He sighed. "You were always mysterious."

"Of course. It's because I'm a genius."

Romario's phone rang, and the older guy left the room. Byakuran and I were alone.

"There's... Something I wanted to tell you." He stammered. Byakuran avoided looking at me.

Odd. This atmosphere was very common in manga.

"Hmm? Sure thing. Fire it out." I casually said. Nope. I was just over thinking things and jumping into conclusions. Hitman Reborn was a shounen one. There would be no sparkles, and flowers and guys going I love you all over the place.

"I... I like you Caia!" He shouted.

Fuck. There goes the bomb. Shoujo alert! Shoujo alert! Oh wait, how am I going to reply to that? Eff. Eff. Curse you Byakuran. We are four year olds.

"I... I like you. You're really cool, and energetic... And I guess your not nice, and you're sadistic and you can be a bitch about things sometimes... But, yeah, you're really abusive and you are pessimistic, suicidal, you have violent tendencies. Though your outgoingness is really refreshing."

Okay. That was a pathetic confession. That doesn't make it less cool. Wait? It's a confession for me. So what? Can't I think a confession to me is cool?

"And that's why I like you. So... You promised you'll be there for me right? Would you... Would you come with me to America?"

Wow. Another bomb. Oh wait, he's expecting a reply!

I inhaled very very deeply. "Zero-kun. I know that your feelings are genuine and stuff, but... We're four. I, I just can't go to another country with a boy, with my best friend, just because he likes me. Although that would've been an awesome adventure." I smiled at him.

"But, it's cool. Thanks for, umm... Telling me. And not keeping it as a secret... Oh shit this is too shoujo-like."

Byakuran looked depressed, but the look disappeared as quick as it had come.

"Damn. I thought that was going to work. You really won't change your mind? I like you. I'm completely honest about that. It's like how the manga says it is. Heart beats fast, I go red, and I can't sleep."

"One hundred percent sure." I said. "You've been reading too much manga that's what."

He was silent, then pouted.

"Well, we're never talking about this, since its too awkward, but... I'm never giving up, Cai-chan."

I nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "Yeah. Maybe in twenty years time. We'll see what happens."

"In twenty years? Isn't that too long?"

"Of course not. Because I'm not letting another person confess to me! It's too awkward and creepy and girly and all things not awesome

He laughed. "Suicidal, pessimistic, bipolar, best friend."

"Weird, marshmallow maniac, white vassal." I countered.

He smiled content. "Bye... For now then."

"Bye, Zero-kun."

Then ruining the wonderfully heroic epic moment, we bursted into tears, crying like the toddlers we were.

"Iiiimmm gwonna mwiss yooooo byyaaakkkuurraann!"

"Meeee toooo!"

The toddlers we were.

* * *

><p>"You're four years old and you already turned down a confession." Romario repeated as we drove home.<p>

"Well, I can't exactly go to America yet, as tempting as that sounds. And besides, I'm four... It'll be so weird to... Date."

Romario laughed. "I wonder how bad it'll get when you're a teen."

I froze. "Well, if you ever need me Romario, I'll be hiding in Rapunzel's tower with short hair so no own can ever reach me."

He laughed again. "The elevator is a wonderful invention, miss."

"Curse you Romario. Curse you. And whoever invented that pulley of a thing."

* * *

><p>Dino finished fourth grade the next day, and we all came to watch him spar with the other kids.<p>

My brother was completely useless. Zero talent in using weapons even if he's technically trained to use them everyday. His physical ed grades were abysmal. In fact, he barely passed all his subjects.

Squalo, his bet friend, was a whole different story. A prodigy in using swords, everyone kept on telling the boy that he had a bright future. His grades were topnotch and everyone admired his talents.

The two boys have been together for the past three years, and how they managed to stay friends that long really makes me wonder. After all, they weren't the seven year olds I used to play with back then.

They were older now, and here they were, the wimp and the prodigy in a sparring match.

Squalo took out his blade, and so did Dino, an extra blunt one so the kid wouldn't kill himself. The silver haired boy looked at my brother assessing him.

"Let's fight, Dino." He said.

Dino looked with hesitant eyes. "Do we have to? I mean... I, I,"

Squalo glared, although softly. "This is a spar. Or are you going to continue being a wimp in front of your sister?"

Dino's eyes widened, and he raised the sword.

The signal for the fight rang off, and the two boys lunged at each other.

To everyone's surprise, Dino managed to fight Squalo off well, even when the swordsman was going all out. I could see the clumsiness in the two ten year olds though. They both had a long way to go before they become their future counterparts.

Dino managed to dodge a hard blow, trying to hit Squalo with another, which the boy narrowly missed. The surprise was evident in everyone who thought they knew my brother now. Some where even asking if this was really the little blonde Cavallone.

Dino got the upper hand, and managed to corner the silver haired boy, who gritted his teeth. My brother looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to fight."

"Weakling." The word came out if Squalo's mouth and in less than ten seconds, he had my brother to the ground, and Squalo won the match.

Dario sent my brother a deadly glare. Saying without words that he was going to pay for his loss later.

I ran to the blonde after the program, who looked sunk and depressed. "I made dad mad at me again." He complained. "I'm so weak."

"No you're not. You're like the strongest wimp ever. You managed to last against Squalo! What wimp could do that?"

"But I didn't win. Dad hates me. He's never going to be proud of me."

"Who cares?" I told him.

"I'm his heir!" He protested. "Everything I do should make him proud."

I sighed. "Dino-nii, look at me." I told the boy. "You're his heir. I get that. But being a heir doesn't mean you'd work your ass of to please someone like him. You're awesome the way you are."

"I'm a wimp."

"And I'm proud of you for being one nii-chan. You're like, the best brother on earth."

He was silent. Then he looked up, smiling. "You always know what to say, Caia."

"Of course. I'm a genius." I declared, holding my hand out to him.

It was a stupid gesture of course, because when he tried to pull himself up, we only fell to the ground. I keep on forgetting he was twice my size.

"Dino-nii... Let go! I can't breathe!" I whined, as Romario pulled the both of us up, a ghost of a smile adorning his face.

"You're too heavy nii-chan."

He laughed in return.

"Thanks Cai."

"Always. You pain in the ass of a Brother."/pre


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! And yes. There is gonna be future arc drama, and although Byakuran may not be showing up for the next few years, you should expect to see him with more power.**

**My oc is gonna have to meet a lot of people, practically everyone, so you probably should expect people coming and going in this story. Like a lot. And they'd probably be featured for two or three chapters or so. Because if I don't do that, this story would have a hundred chapters before it even reaches canon.**

**I don't own Khr.**

Chapter 11

After Byakuran left, we never really had much contact. Sure we talked online and stuff, but after a month, he became busy too, with all the learning english and adapting to the snotty brats in America.

So we pretty much stopped talking after that, and I was left with Dino and Romario.

Nothing much happened in between that.

Preschool was mostly a blur, of course, without Zero-kun, school was just numbers and letters and learning how to read and name colors.

In class, once, I pointed out that white wasn't a color and I got this whole lecture from Miss Anne. It wasn't awesome. The principal did notice I was smarter than average though, and whaddya know!

By the end of the year as I turned five, I was accelerated to third grade.

Life in the mansion turned a bit different too, with Dino starting to grow out his childishness. the eleven year old stopped playing with robot and cars and discovered the world known as Internet.

Romario and I continued watching anime season to season, but somewhere along the lines, that declined too. The man had turned forty, and he started growing white hairs.

Dino and his training one upped as well, Dario deciding that it was high time my brother learns how to handle the famiglia and everything else in it. Last I heard, he was trying to make my brother speak fluent Japanese, French and Chinese at the same time.

Squalo and Dino also broke apart along the year. Squalo's father died and the silver haired boy decided that he should stop kidding around and go off kill people. He's been into more brawls this year than the past five. He's killed three seniors already.

I heard that Xanxus, the moment he turned twelve, acquired his guns and was now heading Varia. At first, people underestimated the little boy, but after seeing what he could do, slash, skin a person alive, slash. All doubts perished and there we have Xanxus. He also declared his claim for Decimo.

Twelve more years and here comes the Varia arc.

Either way, without both my brother and his butler, that left me with Argia, who was more than happy to have quality time with her daughter.

I guess the only problem would be the fact that said daughter doesn't exactly see her as a mother. Sure, I respect Argia and everything, but that's it. All my feelings for her are limited that way. It was hard to be taken care of by a stranger, even if she was my mom in this world.

"Cai, I'm going to heat milk up for you." She had said, while we were sitting on a couch, enjoying the movie.

"No thanks. Me no like milk." I explained.

"But baby, you won't grow tall if you don't drink milk." She scolded, and I mentally shuddered at the nickname.

"I'm genius. Since you and Dario are tall, that means I'll be tall too! At least that's what genetics say." I countered and she sighed.

"But what about calcium? And the strength it gives your bone?"

"Ummm... I'm so awesome my body defies logic?"

She sighed. "When will you ever start obeying me?"

"The same day we find Penguins in the African Desert."

She laughed, and started combing my blonde hair. It was now halfway down my back, curling slightly at the end, flying unevenly thanks to my... More energy taxing activities.

"It must be lonely around without Dino to play with, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I've got no one to pester and attempt to kill." I replied enthusiastically.

"Well that's because your brother's older now than he was back then. Wait until he turns fourteen. Then when he starts dating."

"Everyone that tries to date Dino-nii would have to go through me first!" I declared.

Argia smiled fondly. "The same way he's going to beat everyone that tries dating you."

"Byakuran tried dating me. Lemme rephrase that. He tried to kidnap me, to bring me to America by confessing his love to me." I told her.

"Ah, the friend Dino was telling me..." She nodded. "You're brother didn't approve of him. Said that he was a marshmallow addicted squirt with no proper manners."

"He wouldn't approve of anyone. Ever. So I'm going to date a guy who could send his ass down the floor in less than three seconds."

She laughed. "That's my baby."

There it was again. The endearing name she called me.

"Hey, Argia, did you ever regret having me?" I asked her.

She blinked for a few times."Hmm? Maybe five years ago." She replied. "The day after you were born, well, daddy and I had various opinions on wether you were to stay or not. Mommy and daddy had lots of problem back then, so we weren't ready to have another. And when he walked out on me, I regretted having you. I wanted nothing more than to have Dino alone."

"So I'm technically a reject." I summarized.

"But after that, I realized that I had a wonderful daughter, a gifted one, and I couldn't ask for more."

"That sounds like something every other mother on the planet would say." I told her.

"Mothers are more or less like each other." She explained, then winked.

"So you're trying to tell me that as a child goes through a woman's reproductive canal, their whole brain changes into mother mode?" I asked.

"So if I adopt, I won't turn into a woman saying 'you're very special to me?'"

She laughed again. "Mothers are very mysterious creatures."

"You make mothers sound like animals."

"Well, if it helps you, my little genius, humans are also animals."

"Wow. For the first time in my life, I have nothing to say to that." I said.

She grinned, slightly victorious. "Well, if you ever do date, don't forget to bring condoms!"

I glared at her. "You're not supposed to say that to five year olds."

"Not if your five year old's a genius."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the advice, mom."

"Sure baby."

And for the first time, I didn't shudder when she called me that.

########################

Argia, Dino and I spent some time away from the mansion once. I was closer with Argia than I had ever been, getting used to calling her mom and everything. Dino had his sudden growth spurts.

It's not an understatement to say he's growing a centimeter each day.

I had continued acting like the weird child I was, endlessly being a genius creature on the face of earth. Dino complained a lot often about how weird I was. I shrugged him off.

"I'm not weird, nii-chan. I'm just unique. Anyone smart enough would know the difference between the two."

"And you're smart enough to carry a can of tuna with you all the time?" Argia asked.

I glared At her accusingly. "Don't insult my can of tuna. There'll come a time when he'll save my life, you see. Who knows when I'll get my sorry ass lost to Antarctica? Me not ready to hunt down polar bears and live in an igloo."

She laughed, and I walked on proudly. Dino was scowling behind us, muttering about how weird a person his sister was.

I could just say I loved my can of tuna. Besides, without Byakuran and everything, that can was practically my only friend. So yeah, I kinda replaced Byakuran with tuna.

Not to mention that said tuna actually hit Dario's head by accident when it fell from the cupboard so it's also a souvenir.

Argia decided that since we were still children, despite the fact that we grew up in the mafia, we should be given the chance to experience things the way children should. So she bought us ice cream, the way a normal mom would.

I got myself chocolate, with lots and lots of sprinkles in it. Dino got himself strawberry, I blanched with disgust at how pink the little shit was.

But, the park was in all its glory, pretty much peaceful. Then I saw this old man who was oddly enough, familiar. I tried to think hat of where and when I saw him, but none really came. Until I saw the black and white sheets of paper of a manga that was way back in my world.

Talbot.

The inventor of the first generation. Probably the only existing man on the planet able to create the Vongola rings.

"Hey, old man." I called him. Oddly enough,Talbot was dressed in old rags that were fit for beggars.

"Child." He greeted me. Sometimes, I keep on forgetting I'm five years old and barely a noticeable person on the face of the planet.

"Why're you lying there. Shouldn't you be at home?" He chuckled at the question, but stopped when I added. "Perhaps making another weapon for Vongola or something?"

"Where did you obtain such information?" He interrogated and I mentally laughed.

"I have my ways, Talbot."

"And you know of my true name as well. You strike my curiosity so much. Who are you?"

"The name is Caia. I told him. Everything else is confidential."

He nodded. "Then what is your purpose for talking to me?"

"Help the Vongola Decimo." I declared. "Help this generation survive."

"The Vongola?"

"In the future, the tenth generation will have to face something that would require all their strength, and all the allies they have gained. They will need your help then, Talbot." I explained.

"You got this from where, exactly?" He asked.

"I know everything that's set to happen to the Vongola, or at least at the Decimo's earlier years. Trust me. In Japan, in a town called Namimori, the Young Lion's cub shall become heir."

"And Nono's sons?"

"You know well what I am talking about." Nono's sons will die, and that was better left unspoken.

"In exchange for your help?"

"I'll give you a can of tuna?" I asked him.

He looked at me weird but then said. "As down payment then. You have to pay more in the future, though. A trip to Japan costs large."

"Sure, old man."

I looked away for a second, trying to search for Argia and Dino in the crowd. I found them where I left them. I looked back to say goodbye to Talbot, but the old man had disappeared.

"Well, fuck! He has an invisibility cloak!"

I had done another great thing.

I walked back to my family, noticing as I got nearer how grim Argia's face looked. Dino was trying to comfort her, it was evident from the worry in his eyes.

I suddenly felt scared.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong with mom?"

He looked at me, weighing wether it was right to tell me or not. He chose the former.

"Lavina's gone, Caia. They said the car she was driving fell off a cliff. On her way to her son's third birthday too."

I jawdropped, then started berating myself for being even the tiniest bit surprised.

I had known all along. Today was September 9, wasn't it?

And yet, that didn't stop me from mourning, for a person I had only met once in my entire life.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I failed a subject. Or, not exactly failed, but failed it in the world of honor students. Below an eighty five and that's a grade I never had before. I hate being part of the smart class. But, my parents wanted me to be one, and since I can, I decided to be one.**

**Now it's backfiring on me because I never really enjoyed submitting those projects anyway. Waste of valuable paper. And home works, and half of the subjects I don't exactly care much about.**

**Haha. The thing is, they might take away my gadgets, since they always find nothing to blame but technology when I go wrong. I don't know when they're gonna take it, so I decided to write this up quick. And since I am in a bad mood, you can say that this chapter is as bad.**

**Thanks to Poppypop, whose review made me smile a lot, as much as everyone else's in the past that I never really did mention. You people were awesome too, and lots and lots of thanks too to everyone else for helping this story reach sixty favs. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this even if it appears to be going down a dark path. I'm glad this story isn't boring you all to death.**

**I don't own Khr.**

Chapter 12

Lavina's funeral was as simple as can be.

In fact, aside from Argia, Dino and I, no one else was there for the silver haired woman.

Her funeral was nothing of the sort in movies. It felt like as if the rest if the world was rejoicing on the day of her death. The sun shone brighter than it usually did, people going on with their busy, everyday lives.

Not Lavina though. Not anymore. And Hayato too, who doesn't even know what we're mourning for.

The only thing that surprised me was Shamal showing up. Trident Shamal. He had on a black suit, his face as joyless as my mother's, looking at Lavina's grave with sorrow. I had expected to see him least. Associated with the Gokuderas, I expected him to be there, but to a funeral of an old friend, not as much.

"Mom, who is he?" I asked, pointing at the brown haired man whose name I knew, but his relationship with my mother, not.

I thought that Argia was a side character. I didn't know she was this related to the casts of the khr back in the other world. Or maybe, my memories were wrong. I could only desperately hold on to the pictures in my head- and I was starting to lose them. Five years is a long time.

"He's Shamal, Cai. He was a friend of mines, and Lavina as well."

"Isn't he famous for deadly mosquitoes that can kill you in a minute with just a bite?" Dino asked. His tutoring with Dario actually paid off.

"We don't see for fifteen years and I see you with children. Yours, aren't they?" He pointed at me and my brother.

Argia nodded and started introducing us.

"How come I never heard you were friends with Shamal?" I asked her, Shamal slightly surprised.

"She's advanced for a five year old." Argia explained. "We were friends back in highschool, Caia. I'm like, thirty five now. That was decades ago."

"But he's a famous assassin. How can you just forget to mention that?"

"Well, your mother is an assassin a couple of ranks above myself. She's deadlier than me and my insects would ever be." Shamal supplied.

That was news to me. In the anime, I've seen how Shamal could work. I definitely did not know much about Argia. If she was deadlier than instant killing mosquitoes, how did she work?

"How come I never see you in action?" I complained.

"You're five, baby, violence isn't for children." Argia replied.

I pouted. "I just wanna see you murder someone."

Her face quickly drew a frown. "Killing a person is not as light as you make it. Doing it a million times does not make it easier."

I chose not to answer to that. I didn't exactly have the right to. I didn't know the feeling of killing. I knew how it felt to did though, but that in itself was just a once in a lifetime experience, or at least, I think it is.

Shamal, was invited to dinner that night, or at least how far take outs could fit the definition of dinner because, Dario wasn't exactly the hospitable type willing to take in guests.

Shamal had fun talking to my brother, but the same couldn't be said for me, who simply sat at the corner glaring daggers at him. As cool he was as a Mafioso, I don't trust the guy. He's a pervert.

Contrasting my thoughts, the adults' conversation was solemn. I haven't heard Argia talk in that tone before. Heading them talk gave me the feeling this was business.

They were mafia indeed.

"I heard that Lavina had a son. How did the boy take the news?" Argia asked.

I knew the answer before Shamal even said it. "There's no news to take, Argia. He doesn't even know she is his mother. The three year old knows her as a kind pianist, his teacher of sorts."

Argia sighed. "You mean the Gokuderas never even introduced her?"

"Hayato would never know. That's how it's always been. He's the heir. A full heir. I heard that the boss and his wife divorced immediately. That doesn't bode well. He has a six year old sister. They both would be asking about their mothers soon."

I glanced at Dino, trying to see if by some mysterious force, my twelve year old brother would understand the conversation.

He didn't. The unfamiliar drink before him was more interesting. I was glad I wasn't as oblivious as he was. I was glad I knew what was going on.

"I want to be there for the brat when he finds out about this." Shamal then stated, causing me to look up.

"You better be. You owe Lavina a lot." Argia told him. "Gosh how she would've whipped your ass of she sees you like this. A pervert. She's be proud though. Cause you are our shamal."

"I know what I owe her. You don't just forget a woman that jumped off the second floor to save your suicidal ass. I got hired as their family doctor. All it takes now is a couple of years until Hayato finds out."

I wanted to ask what happened, how they were years ago, but I knew that now wasn't the time for that.

Argia nodded. "Take care of him."

I was proud of Shamal as he gave my mother his word. The doctor was more than a pervert. I used to think that everything about him and Hayato was just coincidence.

It makes sense more now. Why Shamal had always been there for the bomber.

"Hey, old dude." I called him, and he and my mother looked at me as I straightly said. "You're a cool guy."

He chucked and asked. "What made you think that, Princess?"

"Well, I don't know much about this whole Gokudera stuff, (a lie) but when you gave mom your word, Im willing to bet my life you're going to keep it til the day you die."

He smiled. "You truly are an anomaly,"

I grinned. "A genius one at that."

########################

We didn't see Shamal more than that. Dino and Squalo graduated from elementary school, and summer fell on us as I got accelerated to sixth grade, to which I mentally cussed. I was a year to college when I first died.

That wasn't the important part at all.

The thing was, Argia got sick. Not normal sick. The dying sick. The first week, we had all thought it was just some sort of passing cough, then a flu.

But then it got worse. She began coughing non stop. And here she is now, stuck in bed, away from the outdoors.

And that wasn't even the conflict. The doctors couldn't even find the cause or what sickness it was. Argia just had it, and that was as far as everyone knew.

Aside from the fact that she's dying.

Or at least everyone. Dino didn't. All he knew was that Argia was hurting, and that she'd get well soon.

I felt bad hiding things from him, but I didn't want to crush him this early. I wanted hope, and he was the one who had the most of it.

"Hi mom." I greeted her as I got back from one of my lessons. Somehow, Dario decided that with me being a girl and all, he'd marry me to a huge family or something. I pissed them families off. He's always fuming mad at me.

"How was today?" She asked, and I let my six year old body sit beside her.

"Blasted. The heir was too ugly. And average. He's a boring guy. Much like Dario in every aspect."

She smiled. "You're six years old and you're as picky as a princess when picking a man."

"It's not my fault. You kept calling me princess, so now I'm one."

She laughed again. "I can never win an argument against you, can I?"

"You can, actually. Give me chocolates, a burger and a whole paper bag of fries. I'll let you win one."

"Unfair negotiations reach nowhere Cai."

"They do, mom. Desperation drives people to narrow alleys that end in corners."

Se smiled, a little less brighter now. "Take care of Dino, will you?"

I give her a quizzical look. "Shouldn't Dino take care of me? He's older by six years."

She rolled her eyes. "And who's the smarter one?"

I pouted. "That's too unfair."

"I thought desperation leads people to... Whatever you said."

I glared. "I can't win an argument against you."

We could go on and on for hours.

The next day wasn't as bright. I wasn't home then, eating out with Romario cause it had been a long time since we last hanged out.

It had been a perfectly nice morning. Romario and I even dropped by a comic store to buy ourselves new Manga and a bunch of new anime series.

He got me a Kuroko no Basuke jacket, which I wore on the way home.

That's when things got dark.

We were greeted by a crying Dino, incoherently mumbling something about 'mom' and 'ambulance.' Romario and I decided it was high time we panic, and the butler drove us to the hospital.

We were greeted by Argia, coughing up blood non stop. Dino wouldn't stop crying. I can't help but twitch at the crimson covering the sheets. I never knew that blood could affect me this much. After all, I had always dreamt of killing in this strange mafia world.

That's when I felt suddenly cold.

This strange mafia world was no longer an imaginary world in a manga. This was a real world with real people with real lives with real futures. People I had threatened to kill. I froze, staring into space.

I wasn't ready to take lives after all, no matter how helpful it would've been in lessening the world population.

Romario noticed me. "Miss, is everything okay?"

Then I started crying. I didn't expect myself to. It started out as drops, then it went on. Never stopping.

I found myself sobbing, calling out to something I didn't know myself. It was as if everything i used to believe in was lost. The idea of being a killer had always been my best defense of all. And now it has crumbled.

I didn't even notice when Romario had picked me up, started talking to me like I was a kid, or when people had stared at the picture, and found themselves trying to comfort the little kid seeing her mother suffer.

I didn't know when I started feeling grateful for them. I couldn't stop myself from clinging to Romario, telling him not to let me go.

I couldn't remember the last time I was so weak.

I couldn't remember why the only thing I saw after that was black.

And I couldn't foresee the fact that everything was meant to head from worse to worst.

Things changed faster than I could blink.

Because life decided to screw with me once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, judgement on my grades shall be postponed until the actual report card is in their hands.**

**I shall update as much as I can!**

**Thanks to KiraLoveless for the compliments, and I'm glad you feel that way. Lakastri, hey! I can still update for awhile, and UniCryin. And also to the new people who faved and followed. Hope you continue to enjoy this.**

**I also hope you like this chapter because I do.**

**I don't own KHR**.

Chapter 13

I woke up lying on a sofa, to Dino's worried face.

"What happened?" I asked him, accompanied by a groan. It felt as if my body and been torn limb by limb.

My brother's eyes was filled with worry. I couldn't remember why, even though I had the strange nagging feeling I knew.

"We were rushing to the hospital and we saw mom drenched in blood. Then... You started crying. No one can make you stop. You ended up blacking out." He replied.

I nodded at him. I remember now.

"I remember that. Well, sort of. My brain feels like Coke. All fuzzy."

He was silent.

"How's mom?" I continued.

"She's okay now. The famiglia's visiting her. She stopped coughing. Mom doesn't look that well though."

Riiight. Dino doesn't know she's critical and is likely to die if worse comes to worst.

I nodded. "Can we see her?"

"After Dad."

I didn't know what business Dario had with my mother. I found myself not caring either.

To Dino's word, we were allowed into her room a couple of hours later. The sight before me made me twitch again. Argia was wearing an oxygen mask, lying down, not capable of moving an inch. The blonde woman that used to shine with so much brilliance lay there, fragile and weaker than anyone else I've ever seen before.

"Hi." She greeted us as we went in, as if today was just another day of school.

Dino looked scared as he went near her, as if Argia would break at the slightest touch. I knew how he felt. Somehow.

"Yo." I greeted back, to which she smiled warmly.

"How have you two been while I was out?"

"Okay." We replied in unison.

She acknowledged that.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh. Thrown here and there. Nothing really troubling. I imagined myself as a fruit in a blender."

"That's a disturbing thought. Everything in a blender crashes in the end. Like it all goes boom. And then you're left with something mushy. Putting a human in a blender is a very... It could give one nightmares." I told her.

She smiled, as if accepting my comment. "Fair point. Then perhaps being in a roller coaster would do?"

Dino was the one to argue this time around. "Roller coasters are fun, mom. I see no fun in being thrown here and there."

She pouted. "Why can't you two just accept anything I say and be happy with it."

"The world moved on by correcting the errors of the past, mom."

She sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

Dino dozed off to sleep after awhile, and it was only after then that Argia decided to talk.

"Cai, I heard about what happened to you." She said, catching me off guard. "Are you okay?"

"I am, mom. It's just... Everything weighed down, got too heavy, I decided to precipitate, you know, so I'm open to more water vapor in the future."

She tried to hug me, but the cords stopped her from doing so. "Baby, you're six years old. Don't forget that. If you want to cry, then cry. Trust me, there are lots of old people on earth who would want to cry out loud but can't."

"I don't want to cry. It's too weak of me as a person." That's all I said. Had I not died, I would be very well an adult right now.

"You're really my daughter, aren't you? I always thought the same."

I accepted that silently.

"What about you... Are you okay?" I asked, and she merely laughed.

"I'm alive at the very least."

"Argia, Im serious here. No one knows what your sickness is. No one knows how to help you! Aren't you even going to do anything about it?" I exclaimed, hoping to sense some panic, something that showed her will to live.

"There's nothing to do but wait, Cai." She replied.

"That's it? You're giving up."

"I'm not. I just don't want to worry the people around me more than they are now, because they definitely do not deserve it. I don't want to show them panic. I want them to panic even less."

"But..."

"I don't have long Caia." She admitted, and I hoped her words were a mere hallucination but she went on.

"My life is a thin thread waiting to be cut. I want you to know... It won't be long."

I shook my head. "You're gonna stay. You're not going anywhere because Dino needs you and he needs you a lot."

"Just Dino?" She asked, and across the room, my brother stirred awake.

"I need you too, mom. But that was something I know you know, and it would go on even without words."

"You're too much of a -dere, dear."

I chuckled.

We tried to pretend we never had that conversation.

########################

When school started again, Argia had grown ten times weaker and had to literally sleep twenty three hours a day. We barely saw her awake, that for the most part, it felt like she was dead.

I didn't enjoy dwelling on that thought as much as Dino didn't enjoy the absence of his mother. I tried to ignore the fear of waking up to find her dead.

Even though I had grown used to expecting the worst.

I visited her in the hospital with Romario one afternoon after a long harsh week of sixth grade.

It was a surprise to find her awake for once.

"Hey, how's school?"

"I still hate studying." I calmly told her. Romario greeted her politely.

"Romario, is Dino doing fine?" She asked.

"Fine as he can be Madame." He assured her.

"Don't let his father work him too hard please."

Romario promised her.

"I say Dino is too silent and angst-filled." I protested and Argia smiled.

"He's going through puberty, Caia. Give him time."

"I hate puberty. It sucked the fun out of him. He likes studying better than sneaking out now. Said that he's too old for games." I complained.

"That's life Cai. Besides, I bet he felt the same when he was a kid and his little sister had gone off on her own with her friends without him."

Yeah. She had a huge point there.

"Hey mom, how long could you hold on?" I asked. "I know you're dying even if you don't say it."

It scared me that these things between us had become casual, but I wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Argia was my mom. I could talk to her like this because I cared about her. And she knows that.

"Just a little more, Caia."

I knew that. I tried to hold myself back from scolding her because, this was reality. No one could stop death from claiming anyone.

I took a deep breath.

"Mom... If this is the last time I'm going to see you, I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for everything." I had to say that. I didn't know when she'd break, and I definitely did not want to lose the chance to say goodbye.

"It's not goodbye at all. We'll meet somewhere else."

"Yeah. You're right. I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetheart."

"A postcard from heaven would be nice." I told her and she gave me a smile.

"I'm not sure they sell that there."

I wasn't sure either. Argia might end up like me, after all. Born into another world.

I looked at her, and I felt resolve blazing through me. I knew her fate. That didn't mean I had to accept it.

"Just so you know, I'm never letting you die. Doesn't mean I said goodbye means I'm letting your soul off that easily. You still haven't taught me how to be an assassin." I told her.

She laughed. "I'm counting on that."

"I'm trying my best."

She had to sleep after that. Romario and I left, hoping that she'd live another day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Argia didn't.

At exactly ten pm that night, the hospital called saying that Argia was in a critical state, coughing up blood. Her lungs had collapsed along the process, and the doctors were trying to stop it from bleeding out.

She could no longer breathe, and even the oxygen mask barely supported her need.

The first thing I did was to contact Shamal. It was no surprise for me to find him by my mother's side when we came there only fifteen minutes later.

There was desperation on the doctor's face.

But it was evident in his grim face that my mother could no longer be saved.

Dino had started crying behind me, as I watched silently, the people in white trying their hardest to keep the blonde alive.

They sent electric waves through her heart, tried to repair her lungs, anything to stop her from dying.

Argia caught my eye and mouthed.

"Goodbye."

I found myself strong enough to say back.

"I'm gonna miss you."

I stopped the urge to tell them to stop. To tell them that mom should be let go. Because she deserved that. Because they were being buffoons trying to save someone far too dead..

Everything else was a blur of white, and screams.

Romario held us tight, trying to shield Dino and I from the sight before us. Dario was nowhere to be found. I had stood there as still as a rock, my face stoic.

I told her I wasn't going to let her go.

But doing that would only kill her more. I'd rather see her dead than put her through this suffering.

And the pain I saw she was in was way too much.

I finally surrendered. I raised my two hands up, a gesture that said, it's okay for you to die.

I had said my goodbye.

At exactly eleven fifty nine, as silence filled the room, and everything went back to its calm state, only straight lines on the monitor shown, Argia finally ceased to live.

So this is how it felt to lose a mom, or how it felt to get front row seats to a real death.

I was surprised I haven't shed a single tear.

But this wasn't strength. This was called being broken and shattered to the point of malfunction.

I wished silently that I had a chance to talk to her more.

Not every night's a meteor showed though, and no shooting star heard my plea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. I'm sorry for making you either cry last chapter, or disappointing you at how crappy it came to be. I personally think it was dramatic. This chapter is too. Dramatic.**

**And since Argia's dead, I guess I could just say what her relationship with Dario is. I didn't give them much thought, to be honest. I saw them as two characters I was set to kill in the future. Which was hard. I got close to Argia. **

**The relationship between them lies in a one night stand, that gave them Dino. I might give that a chapter in the future. Idk. Lets just say it started from there to avoid complicated things.**

**hope you enjoy. Me don't own khr.**

Chapter 14

Dino was obviously traumatized by the whole event.

He hadn't said a single word since, staring only at void nothingness for hours.

Romario was the most worried for my brother. I was, yeah, but I had a lot of shit coming. Most of them involved Dario.

He wasn't even affected by the whole fiasco. That much was clear. I had thought people would have serious doubts about it, that the Cavallone would see how much of a phony he was, but they didn't. They saw a leader who would always be a leader even in the darkest time of his life.

The problem was, without Argia to save me, his attempts at hurting me actually worked. I had two bruises in my arm to show that. One, I got hit by a vase. Two, a punch. Physical pain did nothing much to me, but it hurt.

I didn't want to dwell too much on what he'd do to get rid of me.

Argia's funeral wasn't a fun event.

Dino had broke down crying, calling out to the mother he had known all his life. I sat there. Staring at the crowd, wondering how many of them knew her as a mother. Or how it felt like to be her friend, or someone she grew up with.

Shamal had attended too, trying to look after me and Dino. Romario respected the man as well. Shamal asked him to take care of us. He told Romario that what my brother really needed was time, although he doubt Dino would ever forget this death.

"You okay, Princess?" He asked, sitting beside my small form. I was short for a six year old.

"Mmhmm." I replied. "Things are just gonna be different without mom. That's all."

He looked glad. "I'm happy you're not as bad as your brother."

"I wasn't that close with Argia." I told him. "I actually only started calling her mom last year. I don't know. I guess I was too fast for my age that I lost the values an ordinary kid should've had."

He nodded, taking in the fact.

"I bet you're closer to her than I ever was."

"Not really. I used to flirt with your mom. That usually ended up in a kick or a smash to the head."

"Mom never told me about her childhood."

"It wasn't much of a story. We met at high school. Lavina and I had been friends since elementary school. She even saved me when I tried to kill myself back at fourth grade. My dad died and I felt so depressed. Lavina jumped off to save me. We landed on a garbage truck, luckily. We used to be neighbors too. Then at highschool, we met Argia. Your mom was a badass blonde." He started.

"You could say lots of guys were after her. She was blonde, wore black, could kick ass, and everything a cool girl back then could be. I was after her too."

"All of a sudden, one morning, Lavina told me that they hung out, and that Argia was really nice. I scoffed then, but being fifteen and single, I was happy there was hope."

"So day after day, I courted her. Day after day, she kicked me hard to the ground. That made up our high school life."

"Then we graduated. She aspired to be an assassin, Lavina wanted to be a pianist and I somehow became a doctor."

"We never saw each other since."

"If you guys were fifteen then, how old are you now?"

"Thirty one."

"Holy crap. You are old." I commented, to which he rolled his eyes.

"I would've strangled you, Princess. If it wasn't her funeral."

"Then I'm lucky it was." My words were halfhearted.

"Will Dino-nii be okay?" I asked.

"He will be. He'll move on in a couple of months or so."

"It's hard for him, huh?"

"It's always hard to lose someone you love, specially a family member."

I nodded. Shamal rose up, preparing to leave. "I'll see you around, Princess"

"Ciao, Shamal."

I felt really bad for Shamal. He was alone now. His friends, both died of a disease, and he couldn't do anything at all for either of them. I didn't want to know how that feels.

I wondered how this world would act if I died. It was worse of a wonder how my old world was when I died. I barely remember anything from back then.

I wasn't even sure if I used to be a girl or a boy, if I was young or not, or if I had a family. Or friends.

I approached my brother. "Nii-san? Are you okay?"

I was startled at the glare he sent right at me.

"What do you think?" It wasn't just anger. There was hate.

"I think you're being stupid here, Nii," I told him. "There's nothing to be angry about. This whole shit is not the end of the world."

"Stupid? Me? What about you Cai? Mom's dead! She's way underground and you don't even feel sorry for her."

"Of course I don't. Wherever mom is, she's okay and happy because we're okay. Don't you dare say we should feel sorry for her because mom would've wanted us to stick together."

"How do you know that Cai?!" He shouted and Romario held him back. "Is she even important to you? Was she ever your mother?"

His words struck me hard. I had to repeat a mantra over and over again, telling myself that Dino was a kid, I wasn't, and that I should be patient with him.

"Dino, look. Argia was our mom. Mines as much as yours."

"Then why have you always called her Argia? Is this how you're gonna act when I die too? Like an awesome bitch who doesn't care about the world."

Ouch. That hurts.

"I care about Argia. And I call her Argia because I want to. Are family relationships so feeble that they can be judged by the way members call each other?"

"And there you are again. Acting smart. Saying smart words. I always hated that! You're supposed to be a kid. Go and play. I shouldn't even be arguing with you and your stupid mind."

"I know a lot more than you do, Dino. And trust me. When you reach a point of your life where you start seeing people suffer... I'm sure you'll know what I mean."

"How can I trust you, when all these years, all you ever did was correct me, and leave me. I never even felt like I was your brother!"

And that made me break.

"Well fuck you! All these years I tried my best to talk to a brother who acted like the boy he was. I tried to protect you when everything else was against you. I tried to be there as a teammate when you were losing. I did everything I fucking could Dino. And if all that effort means next to damn nothing to you, I might as well find myself a new brother."

That shitted him out too.

"Then look for one! I never asked for a sister and I definitely don't need one, anyway."

He walked out.

Romario tried to talk to me, patting my shoulder. "He didn't mean what he said, Miss."

"That doesn't change the fact he said it Romario. Dino might be a kid, but if that's the way he feels, then fine. I should've just done something better these past six years."

I stopped listening to him too.

"Miss. Forgive him at least..."

"Time will come, Romario. Hopefully."

I rushed past the people in the Cavallone mansion, because things had become too suffocating between me and the people I thought I had known.

I was at a loss for what to do next, or how to keep myself alive. It wasn't just matter of steering clear away from Dario anymore, or being my genius self.

I had to start from scratch and build myself up all over again.

I found myself wanting to scream, because I was angry. I was angry at Dino the most, and I found that odd because after so many years, I couldn't recall us ever raising voices at each other.

That's how things ended up after the funeral.

Dino came to my room a week later, Romario behind him. It was obvious he was being forced.

He wasn't meeting my eye the whole time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said and that's me just being a sorry excuse of a brother." He apologized.

Normally, I would tease him, how pathetic he was even at simple apologies. I chose not to. There was no trace of sincerity in both our words. We more or less became strangers.

"Yeah. It's okay now. Dino-nii."

And they left, leaving me to wonder what life was now, and what I was gonna to do change it because I refuse to live my life in crappy conditions as this.

I didn't care at all. I didn't care if the world would crash, break and burn that moment. I lost everything too fast.

I once again forgot to prepare myself for the worst.

And that's a mistake that could scar the most.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to those who reviewed, particularly those who seem keen on reviewing every chapter. That means a lot.**

**To UniCryin, I really really like that idea. In fact, I would put it in the future because that would be an awesome turn of events.**

**This came first though, so I'd find a way to twist things... Somehow.**

**I don't own KHR.**

Chapter 15

I was sold.

No one else was there to witness it. No one was there to protect me.

Dario finally found enough time to deal with me. The transaction had been easy. I was given drugs to make me fall asleep, which actually worked.

I felt myself floating within the borders of my consciousness. It was an odd familiar feeling of being stuck in nothing but black. But I could hear.

Their conversation was something like.

"You are the Estraneo, correct?" Dario had asked.

"What business does the Cavallone have with us?"

"I wanted to give you a gift. A guinea pig of some sort."

"So you are giving us your child?" There was doubt in the man's voice, as if this whole thing was a trap.

"I have no relations with this useless trash. Deal with her."

The Estraneo had said nothing.

"This conversation has never happened, then." Dario stated.

"Of course. Nothing happened tonight."

It was simple. Hardly a conversation at all. And yet as the victim, it pretty much meant my whole life. After all, I was kindly called a Guinea pig of sorts. And if my past memories of the Estraneo were correct, that's one huge thing to worry about.

I woke up to the Estraneo base a few hours later.

The halls were gray, filled with misery and the distant echoes of pain. Blood stained walls, dust on the floor. The smell of rotting corpses in the air.

It almost made me vomit.

It was straight out of a zombie apocalypse movie, that I was expecting one to jump out right at me. The effects of the drug still lingered, and I found myself half asleep as a man carried me deeper in the huge prison.

Children were locked up on what were closer to cages than they were to cells. A lot of eyes stared as we walked by. Some of them were young: three, four, or five. Some were older: nine, ten. They all had something in common. Fear was there, unmistakeable.

The next room showed me how lucky those children actually were.

It housed what used to be children.

They had the same bodies as mine, perhaps some the same age as I, but their eyes told an entirely different story. They were no longer children. They were no longer human, for that matter. Their eyes were empty of soul, that even as we strode past, they gave no notice. They were dead to this world. They bared their fangs against the man that carried me, and howled, because they have long since forgotten what it was like to be alive.

I didn't want to become like them.

But as I desperately wanted to escape, the hands that carried me were strong, and all the strength and sarcasm had been sucked out of me.

The next room was filled with children, all in pain. They sported huge wounds, some a part missing, some that looked more corpse than human. This was to be my home for my stay.

I was placed in a cage, the last thing I saw was purple-before my body failed me and I drifted away from consciousness.

I was named experiment number 4053.

########################

"Kid. Hey, kid." I heard the sound, and felt something poking my face. I opened my eyes to a boy.

"The hell are you?" I asked, not taking any effort to observe at least his face. My eyes closed shut.

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo." The name snapped me awake. I rose up quickly. The boy was exactly as I pictured him.

Heterochromatic eyes, purple hair, and a white shirt too loose for his five year old body.

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked and I glared at him.

"I don't know. Maybe because Im in the same cage as the little boy who travelled hell six times."

A trident was instantly pointed at my neck. "Kufufufu, how did you know that?"

"I'm a genius."

The trident came critically closer. "That doesn't explain anything."

"It actually explains more than the actual truth."

"Tell me the truth then."

"I died. I was from a world where this world was inside a manga. Then, under some strange circumstances, I got reborn into this world, with knowledge of the whole mafia mishap."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" His eyes narrowed.

"I don't. But that's the truth. Tell me then, Mukuro, what would you like to hear? That I have some huge intelligence network keeping tabs on all the shitty people on this planet?" I asked. "I'm six years old, retard, and if that was the case, I won't be right here, right now, talking to you because I was sold by a person that should've been my father."

He was silent for a minute. "I still don't believe you, but you knowing that doesn't matter anyway. You're going to die here. And a kid knowing that won't affect my plan to rule this world anyway."

"You're right. I won't." Yeah. But someday, someone will stop you Mukuro. A little fluffy tuna that's the weakest in the world.

"What's your name?" He asked and I didn't respond immediately.

"My name doesn't matter anymore. Call me number 4053."

He shook his head. "Will princess do?"

I laughed at the irony. Why did everyone I seem to know call me that? "Do I look like some princess or something?"

"It just suits you." He explained. I was tempted to roll my eyes at him. I was tempted to say that his words didn't explain anything.

"As long as I don't end up a Disney one, I'm okay."

"Princess then."

"Sure, Mukuro."

There was silence for awhile, until curiosity got the best of me. "What's it like to go through hell?"

He laughed. "Not fantastic at all princess. It's the feeling of your soul being ripped over and over again, only to find yourself awake to a new world of new pain."

"Would you rather die then? Than have to suffer through everything in life?"

He paused to think about it. "Perhaps I would. A soul could only keep up for too long before it breaks too."

"You're five years old and yet you don't feel like one."

"I could say the same to you too, princess."

"Maybe that's cause we're alike in a sense. But, I'm content with being here. I guess you're not."

He looked interested. "You're interested in living in this world? The world of humans who endlessly strive to fulfill their desires even if it takes endless backstabbing, generation after generation?"

I laughed. "That's the dark part of the world. On the other half of it, there's the side of humans that try so hard to keep their world alive. There's the side of humans that would protect everything they love with their own lives."

"Such naivety you show me."

"Yeah. I guess I'm naive. That maybe even after being brought to a place like this, I still believe in alliances and helping one another."

"I have no need for something as distasteful as allies. I can protect myself, Princess."

"Maybe I'll learn to see like you too." I muttered. "This doesn't look like such a bright place after all."

"Not bright at all. This world is far from outside. No one leaves. Death is perhaps the only thing that awaits those in this cell."

"So you're giving in to death?" I asked and he glared.

"It will take more than that to destroy me."

"You're a cool guy Mukuro. I hope we'll see each other alive after this whole crap."

"I have been called Demon, I've been called a spawn of Satan. I have been called many things. And yet 'cool' was never one of them."

I laughed. "That's such a sentimental comment, pineapple."

The trident pointed at my neck was well worth it.

My name is Caia Cavallone. Or, that was my name. I'm now experiment number forty fifty three. I'm six years old. I share a cage with a pineapple haired boy who has gone through hell six times.

I feel like my life gets keep getting weirder and weirder.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm definitely socially inept. I don't talk much with other people but for those reading this story, I'll try.**

**So I'll say the usual thanks and that I really really appreciate it and can't put it into words without acting all stiff. Particularly those who review each chapter. And those who seem to plan to. Plus those eighty people that followed and faved this. Thanks a lot. You guys are real awesome. Here. Have a muffin.**

**Crap. That was weird.**

**And, I haven't really planned the whole flame thing yet. I think I'll go think about that when canon begins which is probably waaaaay into the future.**

**Before i forget: This chapter has slight gore (or not so slight i dunno) This is a warning. I'm not sure if it's bloody enough though.**

**Enjoy. I don't own khr. This chapter is a short one.**

Chapter 16

The next two weeks were peaceful, as weird as a term it would've been to describe being trapped in a cage.

Every now and then, an Estraneo would pick up a kid, and the kid will never return. Not one had. I wasn't curious as to where they were brought. I wasn't even longing to know if they were alive or not. I figured that in this place, life revolved on the whole 'a man for himself' concept.

It was weird waking up each day, not to the normal chaos of the Cavallone, but to the scream filled halls of the Estraneo. It was even weirder to wake up not to a brother, but to a fellow experiment.

Sure, it was boring to live in a cage where I could barely stand, but Mukuro somehow made my stay semi exciting. Like playing Uno with illusions cards, which we were doing now.

"Hey, unfair. How will I know if you're not changing them so you'd win?"

He chuckled. "Figure it out yourself." I glared at him.

"I hate you."

He laughed. "Ah, the ever rebellious princess."

"Pineapple."

It was his turn to glare. "Say that again."

"Pineapple."

The trident pointed at my neck didn't even faze me. It was odd, but honestly fun.

I should've known it wouldn't last long.

I was experimented on the same day.

The same man that had brought me in came to pick me up later that day, or at least I think it was a day because we had no way of telling the time in the dark, grey walls of the Estraneo.

I tried to struggle, but that in itself was futile. The man was large, no, he was enormous and compared to him, I was more or less ant.

I felt my sanity draining away by the ticking of the clock, cause places have a way of getting to you, you know. By the time we reached the lab, my eyes were lifeless.

After all, there was no escape, and the best fight I could give these monsters was taking away the pleasure of seeing me in pain.

The lab was brightly lit, compared to all the other rooms in the base. The walls were painted white, or they used to be, because it was now covered in the crimson color of dried blood. The screaming was loudest here. Pain and death echoed throughout its four corners, and the smell of rotten corpses filled the air.

I felt like throwing up, but I pushed it back down my throat.

Do not give them satisfaction.

Do not show them you are weak.

I moved on, my ears becoming deaf of the sounds around me. The man had a sharp knife pointed at my head, ready to kill my life the instant I decide to escape.

A blonde caught my eye. He was tied to a bed, screaming for his mother. 'Does she remember him?' A part of me wondered. 'Is she looking for him.' The scientist in charge of him took out a syringe.

A fraction of a second.

He exploded, the only thing remaining were fragments of what used to be his body. Blood red drenched me.

"Is that how I'm going to end up too?" I asked aloud, surprising the man before me that he almost ended my life with a stab.

"If you're weak."

Then, I realized, the only way to survive this fucking crap called a world was to grow stronger.

I felt like I had an epiphany.

It didn't take long for us to reach our final destination. A scientist stood there. He looked monstrous. He was too thin, and his face looked deprive of sleep and food for three weeks, the least.

"Welcome, forty fifty three." He greeted. "Or do you prefer Caia Cavallone?" He asked.

"Forty fifty three will do. My counterpart has long since died."

He looked surprised. "So the Cavallone don was being honest when he said you were smarter than most children. Perhaps a few wires would tell where this genius mind came from? A cut to the head? Ahh, the experiments we could possibly perform to you excite me."

"And they excite me too." I stated with sarcasm. "Definitely."

"Feisty one eh? I'm going to cut you up, until you can't fight, can't speak, can't move. I'm gonna make you beg kid. Beg for the pain to stop."

I stopped myself from shaking because this man does not deserve the satisfaction of having me beg. I was better. I was strong. He will never bring me down.

"Try me."

That was enough said to annoy him. If he thought I'd whimper in fear, if he thought I'd scream for my parents, he sure had one thing coming. What would I shout for after all, when everything I used to have had been lost?

He tied me to a bed, and I gave them no satisfaction as I lay limply, my eyes full of determination, but no struggling. He held up a syringe.

"Pain, throughout history," he began, "had always been the best way to manipulate people. Emotional pain, mental pain, and Physical pain."

I felt the syringe pass through my skin, the prick of a needle bearable pain. It was at the next second that I felt the effect of the drug. Burning. My body felt like it was burning. As if I was in the pits of hell.

I suppressed a scream.

Do not satisfy them with your pain. Do not show them you're hurt. Hold your scream. Hold the pain. Do not cry. Do not be weak.

Fight.

And I didn't. I fought the fire. I fought the fire as it consumed my soul. I crawled my way out. Even when all I could see was black. Even when the pain was too much, I told my soul to stay intact.

I opened my eyes. I hadnt screamed. I hadn't cried.

"Congratulations." He told me. "You're the first survivor we had since a week."

I nodded. As if i was proud of the fact that I was stronger than most of this hell's population.

"I'm actually surprised. Well, as you can see, number twenty thirty eight there," he motioned to the blonde I had seen earlier. "Exploded. We don't know what this drug is, but head's orders. Besides, those who survived this drug usually survives all else."

Fear slightly returned, but I pushed it away. No. No fear. Do not fear anything. Do not fear death.

"I believe that all it takes to survive this drug is willpower. The only survivors we seem to have are those who like you, have magnificent courage."he paused for awhile. "But that's too unscientific. And, I couldn't afford that. The Estraneo will answer all the questions in the world someday."

I blacked out after those words.

I wasn't returned to the cell that I shared with Mukuro. I wasn't even brought to the same place. I was brought to a small actual room this time, the walls grey, but huge enough for me to stand. I shared it too. With another purple haired kid who looked about four or so.

He called himself Dane. He's experiment number fifty seventy five. The little boy used to be in an orphanage, which went bankrupt a few months after he was placed there. That brought two year old Dane into the Estraneo. He survived the first experiment at the age of three. He's been in this room for a year. I heard that they were waiting for his body to mature enough for his main experiment.

I tried not to get too attached.

That wasn't too easy, despite the fact that the little kid didn't know how to speak. He grew up in this place alone, hearing only the screams and cries of the children around him.

The first time we met, he had approached me like a scared being, his figure malnourished. His hair was short, I heard they give kids haircut- if they survive. Bad living conditions affect the test subject after all.

He had pointed at me, saying something along the lines of "nnn jaja hyagu nn?"

"What language is that, kid?" I had asked, and he tried to say the same thing.

"Kid!" He screamed, taking me by surprise. "Kid!"

"You don't know how to speak?"

"Shfick!" He repeated, failing miserably. "Sfeek"

He pouted.

"It's pee as in p." I made the P sound, and he tried to do the same.

"Now say speak."

"Speak!" He shouted, and then surprised himself. He smiled at me.

"Nnn!" He said.

"Hey, if you're going to stay with me, we are gonna teach you how to talk properly."

"Lii!"

The cycle goes on and on.

########################

Dane, like all kids, was a fast learner. Apparently, I had stumbled over a genius. Dane was a smart kid, if not, smarter than me. He proved that by learning to speak in only three days.

"Sorella. More story." He had said, as we prepared to sleep. Sure he wasn't fluent, but he could remember all the conversations he had, and everything I told him. He liked stories best. I should've known that much. He had never been outside the base at all.

"What story do you want?"

"Sorella's family." The request took me aback. I had told Dane stories about families. I had expected him to ask to about his own family, but he hadn't. He asked about mine.

"That's not much of a story. It's tragic if you ask me."

"Tragic?" He asked, and I sighed.

"It means sad. Or that it has a bad ending."

"But Sorella life not end yet."

"Yeah. But my life with my family had."

"Why?"

"My mom died."

He was silent, trying to find something to say.

Finally, the four year old found it. "Dane here. Dane always here, Sorella."

Somehow, I believed that, even though his words were only a fleeting promise that circumstances could easily destroy. I believed him. And I held him to that promise.

There came another epiphany.

I didn't want to be alone.

That somehow, those billions of 'hitori janai' in anime made me feel warm and safe.'

I told myself to not get too close, but things were easier said than done.

Making the same mistake might have me paying again, and all I could do was hope that I wouldn't regret it.

I took the risk.


End file.
